Atada a un Sentimiento
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Octavia es una Pony que ha vivido una vida cotidiana a la cual ya se acostumbro, el mismo humor, los mismos gustos...etc. Pero conocerá a alguien que cambiara su vida, pero ¿estará dispuesta a aceptarlo?, alguien de mente tan cerrada ¿Aceptara un cambio en su vida?. Los dolores del pasado ¿no le permitirán aceptar un nuevo amor en su vida?
1. El Primer Encuentro

**Hola lectores, bueno este es mi primer Fic de estilo en primera persona, he leído algunos libros que son completos en primera persona y me gustaría poner en práctica este estilo, es mi primera vez escribiendo en primera persona y pedí algunas opiniones antes de subir este capítulo y todas fueron positivas, espero que les guste. Este sera mas bien el capitulo piloto, ya que de muchos proyectos escogí este y su opinión siempre es importante, si les gusta, claro que subiré el segundo capítulo lo antes posible. Para los que leen "Amor, Celos y Odio" no se preocupen, que ahora dispongo de más tiempo libre y otro Proyecto no afectara en lo más mínimo mi trabajo en el otro Fanfic.**

**Capitulo 1 "El primer encuentro."**

Es increíble como el modo de pensar puede cambiar en alguien, es increíble como la forma de actuar y de ver el mundo puede cambiar cuando menos te lo esperas, estos cambios los pueden causar en entorno mismo que nos rodea, se preguntaran ¿porque hablo de esto?, la cosa es que a mí una pony me cambio. Hace tanto que no me sentía así que ni siquiera mi chelo me trae las mismas sensaciones que tú provocas en mí. Todo comenzó hace 2 meses, ese día llovía, tú no me conocías ni tú a mí, en ese momento parecía que solo se trataba de una yegua muy amable ayudando a otra, ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese sería el inicio de todo?

2 meses antes:

La noche empezó magníficamente para mi, alabanzas que retumbaban el teatro de Canterlot, me gustaba escuchar decir mi nombre antes de salir a tocar mi muy amado y apreciado instrumento, "Octavia" era mi nombre el que resonaba antes de mi entrada, avance y me prepare para al tocar mi Chelo y entrar a ese mundo de éxtasis donde el placer en mi cuerpo y mente son infinitos. Las luces se proyectan sobre mí y siento su calor, todos me miran, la alta sociedad de Canterlot me alaba por mi talento y no es para más, ya que hasta yo lo admito. Soy la mejor.

Tomo mi arco con uno de mis cascos y abrazo tiernamente mi instrumento, pongo el arco sobre las cuerdas para emitir esa bella sinfonía, esa placentera y magnifica melodía que a todos hacia estremecer, en especial a mí. La música mi único amigo, mi único amante, mi única familia, yo soy esclava de ella, ella me manda, yo la obedezco, ella me ama, ella me abraza y solo ella me puede tocar a mí, así como yo la toco a ella.

Luego de unas horas de producir mi muy hermosa melodía, termino con un gran final levantando mi arco, demostrando un Finish Magnifico y dejando a todos deslumbrados, no solo por mi melodía, si no por mi belleza, siempre me preocupo de estar presentable, melena perfecta, maquillaje perfecto y un adorable moño en mi cuello. La lluvia de choque de cascos invadió en teatro, era tan placentero y adictivo sentir todos esos aplausos y rosas que sementales me arrojan luego de cada función.

Pero maldita fue mi suerte ese día, empezó a llover en Canterlot, por lo regular me gusta la lluvia, me trae paz, pero no estaba en mi cálido hogar para poder disfrutarla, estaba en la calle, todos con sombrillas protegiéndose de la lluvia, me sentí algo tonta, parece que fui la única que no vio el boletín del clima. Camine unas calles, mi hermosa melena color grafito oscuro estaba empapada, mi tan aromatizado pelaje había perdido su delicada fragancia y mi muy amado chelo sirviendo como escudo de la lluvia sobre mi lomo. Esta lluvia me deprimió bastante, el camino a mi departamento fue bastante deprimente, pero mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando note que las gotas de lluvia ya no caían sobre mi cabeza, mire asía adelante y aun seguía lloviendo pero no sentía la lluvia, entonces mire a mi costado.

-Holaaa, disculpa quieres ayuda? Parece que nos dirigimos a la misma dirección, no tengo problema en compartir mi sombrilla si tu quieres- Me dijo una unicornio de un color blanco puro, melena de 2 tonos de azul, bastante llamativa y una Cutie Mark en forma de nota musical.

La intente mirar a los ojos, pero estaba usando ¿gafas de sol?, ¿quien usa gafas de sol en una lluvia?, bueno después de restarle importancia a eso acepte gustosa la ayuda de esta unicornio, se le veía simpática y su Cutie Mark me decía que también le gustaba la música, aunque por su aspecto ya me imagino de que tipo le gusta a ella.

-Muchas Gracias, se lo agradezco, señorita…. Disculpa cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunte, ella mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque por sus gafas no podía ver la expresión

-No me llames "señorita" solo dime Vinyl-

-Mucho gusto Vinyl, lindo nombre- Dije esto y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Bien y dime ¿cómo te llamas?, creo haberte visto en alguna parte- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo en realidad no deseaba decirle mi nombre, ya que ciertas ponys o sementales cambian su actitud cuando les digo mi nombre, ¿Fanatismo?.

-Mi nombre es Octavia- Dije con una voz algo ahogada, ella solo me miro, o al menos eso creo ya que no puedo ver sus ojos gracias a sus gafas.

-Octavia. Lindo Nombre-

Ella no se inmuto nada, ni cambio su tono de voz, al contrario se mantuvo con la misma actitud.

-Te puedo llamar Tavi?- Me pregunto aun con una sonrisa, no sé porque pero esa sonrisa en su rostro me reconfortaba, quizás se tratase de una futura amiga.

-Claro que puedes Vinyl- Caminamos unas cuadras ya estábamos por llegar a mi casa.

-Dime ¿que esa enorme cosa que llevas en la espalda?, parece un estuche para un gran instrumento- Me dijo Vinyl refiriéndose a mi Chelo.

-Es mi Chelo, yo soy concertista- Le Dije esto y note como su rostro cambiaba, eso era lo que menos quería en estos instantes, disfrutaba de una agradable charla y de verdad no deseaba hablar de nuevo con alguna Fan loca.

-Debes ser muy buena Tavi, estoy segura que debes ser muy talentosa, casi todos los instrumentos son llevados por unicornios, en cambio ¿tu? ¿Concertista? Tocas con tus cascos ¿cierto?- Me dijo esto volviendo a su sonrisa de antes.

-Sí, yo toco con mis cascos, me gusta sentir la música fluir a través de mi-

-Sentir esa sensación que te lleva al paraíso unos instantes mientras una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo- Completo Vinyl, de inmediato, note que sabía exactamente lo que yo sentía, ella lo sentía.

Me le quede mirando, ella siguió adelante como si nada. Caminamos y llegamos a mi casa, nos pusimos bajo el pórtico del edificio donde yo alojaba.

-¿No quieres pasar? Tengo chocolate caliente y algunas galletas- Le dije sonando lo más amable posible.

-No hay nada que me guste más que tomar y comer algo con una amiga, pero tengo trabajo, lo siento Tavi- Su expresión cambio a una de tristeza.

-Está Bien, cuídate Vinyl, espero verte un día de estos- Me despedí de ella, pero se acerco y beso mi mejilla, entre yeguas era normal despedirse así, asique no le di mucha importancia.

-Nos vemos Tavi, fue un placer, Adiós- Vinyl se iba en la lluvia con su sombrilla.

Ese día me hubiese gustado ver sus ojos, pero no pude. Ansié encontrármela uno de estos días, desafortunadamente estaba algo distraída ese día y no le pregunte ni su dirección, pero que yegua más tonta soy.

Ya en mi departamento deje mi Chelo en su respectivo lugar y me prepare para darme un delicioso baño en mi tina caliente. Deseaba sentir el agua caliente recorrer y limpiar mi cuerpo, después de cada función disfruto de una buena tina caliente, el sudor que fluye de mi después de cada función es algo que no me gusta, solo deseaba limpiar todo mi cuerpo para sentirme nueva mente en las nubes como cuando toco mi apreciado Chelo.

El agua estaba lista, puse mis deliciosas sales de baño y me prepare para sumergirme. El primer tacto de mi pata trasera al agua siempre se siente bien, seguí sumergiéndome hasta quedar con todo mi cuerpo dentro de la tina.

-Que rico- Me dije.

Tome la esponja de baño con mi pesuña le eche de mi jabón favorito y comencé a pasar la muy reconfortante esponja por mis ubres hasta mi intimidad, luego de que mis partes más sagradas y privadas estuviesen limpias proseguí a limpiar mis patas traseras y delanteras, luego hundí mi cabeza en el agua y esta era mi parte favorita del baño, cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba yo misma en el escenario, como siempre una sonrisa de mis labios hizo notar mi felicidad, pero esa imagen en mi cabeza era reemplazada por aquella unicornio.

-Octavia. Lindo nombre- El recordar a vinyl me saco de mi transe, era extraño, nunca ninguna imagen que no fuera la mía había aparecido cuando estaba en mi muy relajante baño.

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Lo continuo?**


	2. Recuerdos

**Aquí la continuación, experimente un poco, nunca había escrito "Material Especial" en primera persona, personalmente no creo que me haya quedado mal… Bueno hasta la próxima, al parecer tengo un último examen el cual no me esperaba y tengo que estudiar.**

**Capitulo 2 "El Recuerdo"**

1 mes después:

Otra noche magnifica, los embriagadores aplausos retumbando en el teatro, yo con una sonrisa y como siempre muy bien arreglada para el público. Guardo mi Chelo escucho las felicitaciones de mis compañeros concertistas, como si me importara su estúpida opinión, la mayoría son sementales, solo quieren algo de mí y es tenerme, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie y si algún día sucediera de seguro no le perteneceré a alguno de estos idiotas.

Salgo y miro el cielo, es una bonita noche, llena de estrellas, a veces espero que llueva, lo anhelo, solo para encontrarme con ella otra vez. Curiosamente no la he visto desde aquel día, esa unicornio de melena llamativa y ojos los cuales nunca conocí, recuerdo su sonrisa, tan cálida, tan agradable y me siento extraña, ¿qué tiene de especial una unicornio que me ayudo una vez y que solo vi una vez? Francamente no lo sé. Yo esperaba conocerla a fondo, siempre me ha atraído el misterio, como las novelas románticas de misterio que leo a veces.

Hace tiempo he querido ir de viaje, Canterlot es magnífica, pero un cambio de aire no me vendría mal. Mi amiga Lyra me ha enviado algunas postales de un pequeño pueblo que se llama Ponyville, por lo que tengo entendido ese pueblo está prácticamente debajo de Canterlot, no estaría mal ir, después de todo no tengo muchos conocidos en otros pueblos, al menos ahí ya conozco a alguien, también que podría aprovechar para conocer a la novia de Lyra, siempre me la menciona, que Bon Bon esto, que bon Bon lo aquello, que vi un humano corriendo por las calles. ¡Sí! No estaría mal ir, solo espero no encontrarme con nadie conocido aparte de Lyra en especial con mi hermana Pinkie. Aun recuerdo cuando nos hizo tocar a mi grupo y a mí esa canción tan infantil, que suerte que huyo de la Gala antes que habláramos.

Llego a mi departamento, dejo mi Chelo en su respectivo lugar, me saco el vestido negro que tuve que usar esta noche y me preparo para mi baño, a veces no me gusta ver tan vacio el departamento, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Aun no conozco al semental que me gustase tanto como para vivir juntos. Me pongo a escuchar un poco de música para no pensar en eso ni en los recuerdos de mí primer amor en mi vida, el destino puede ser algo cruel. Todavía lamentablemente lo recuerdo, suena casi como una novela.

Años atrás:

Yo era una yegua más joven, aun estaba en la granja de rocas de mi familia, mi hermana Pinkie se fue a probar suerte a alguna parte, mi otra hermana quedo preñada y se fue a vivir a Manehatten, solo quede yo. Pude haberme ido y probar suerte como lo hizo Pinkie, pero había algo que me retenía, ese macho que toco mi corazón cuando era aun muy joven y incrédula, su nombre aun retumba en mi mente "Félix" el fue el gran amor de mi vida, aun recuerdo ese día. Llevábamos meses saliendo, el siempre me traía flores, a mis padres les agradaba y una noche quedamos en juntarnos en el granero de su granja, ya que bueno el de mi familia estaba lleno de rocas, era muy deprimente. Llegue, el me estaba esperando le bese en los labios, aun recuerdo el sabor de sus labios, primero me daba un largo y apasionado beso y luego uno más pequeño, como una pequeña firma de que mis labios solo le pertenecían a él y nadie más. Subimos a la parte superior del granero, miramos las estrellas, aun recuerdo sus bellas palabras.

-Tavi, eres la yegua más hermosa que he tenido el gusto de conocer ¿Sabes? No me imagino con nadie más que no fueses tu, adoro esos ojos preciosos que tienes, ese tono violeta me fascina- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y mirábamos las estrellas acostados en el heno del granero.

-Te amo Félix, mi vida aquí es tan aburrida. A veces pienso en irme tal y como mis hermanas-

-Tavi, ya te dije, solo faltan unos días y me darán mi herencia, comprare una linda casa donde podamos vivir los 2 juntos, tu y yo- El se puso arriba de mí y me beso apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas jugaban y se saboreaban.

-Mi amor hay algo que siempre desee hacer, pero temo que luego me dejes- Le dije sonando algo tímida, el de inmediato me contesto.

-Que estás diciendo Tavi, yo nunca te dejaría, yo te amo. Yo no soportaría perderte- Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, de un tono azul que me hipnotizaba.

-Félix, quiero que tú seas mi primer semental, quiero que me hagas tuya-

-Tavi, te amo, pero no haría nada a lo que tú te sintieras obligada, yo te quiero, más que eso yo te adoro, yo puedo esperar todo lo que sea necesario para…- Le calle su boca con un beso y le dije.

-Yo estoy lista- Me separe de el dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas.

-¿Estás segura?- Abrí mis patas traseras dejando a la vista mi intimidad, me sentía extraña, fue la primera vez que alguien me mira ahí con esos ojos.

-Estoy segura, hagámoslo- Soné lo más sensual posible, claro yo era una novata, era mi primera vez y no sabía la cantidad de cosas que se podían hacer entre 2 ponys, pero de todos modos para mi ese momento fue mágico.

Me beso el cuello, se sentía rico, pasaba sus cascos por mis flancos, yo no lo detuve en nada, se sentía demasiado bien, me deje llevar y me le entregue para que me hiciese lo que quisiera y así demostrarle todo el amor que le tengo, ni siquiera me importo la posibilidad de quedar preñada de él, un hijo de él lo hubiera aceptado con gusto. Beso mis ubres, les pasaba su lengua y pegaba algunos débiles gemidos, me gustaba mucho, le tome su cabeza mientras jugaba con mis ubres, se metida una a la boca y le pasaba toda su lengua, era delicioso, pero nada se comparaba con lo que vendría luego.

Nuestras caras volvieron a estar frente a frente, nos besamos, podía sentir su miembro rozando lo más sagrado de mi cuerpo, mi intimidad. Sentía como mis labios vaginales se contraían, abrí los ojos como platos al sentirlo, respiraba muy agitadamente, el estaba entrando en mi, al principio era muy doloroso, un dolor extraño ya que era un dolor que se podía disfrutar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?- Me pregunto con su masculina pero a la vez preocupado por mí.

-S…si, pero continua, te amo, bésame- Me beso y siguió adelante, su miembro entraba cada vez más en mi, el beso callaba mis gritos.

Finalmente todo su pene entro, era como si un espacio vacío en mí ahora estuviese completo, sentía mi vagina muy caliente, se sentía un leve ardor.

-Por favor, ve lento- Le dije con unas lagrimas en mis ojos, lagrimas inevitables ya que al principio me dolió mucho, pero estas no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad.

El empezó a penetrarme, sentía como un poco de sangre se deslizaba asía el exterior. Pegue enormes gritos, pero no quería que se detuviera, ya habíamos comenzado y por nada quería que nos detuviéramos, yo en ese momento estaba perdiendo mi virginidad, en ese momento me convertí en la yegua de aquel mi amado semental. Una vez que mi vagina se acostumbro al miembro de Félix ya pudo aumentar la velocidad, su pene salía y volvía a entrar en mí con un ritmo mucho más acelerado, me sujeto de los flancos y podía sentir como llegaba más adentro de mi con cada envestida que arremetía contra mi útero. Yo solo apretaba heno con mis pesuñas mientras gemía y gemía, llegue a un punto en que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Estaba totalmente sonrojada, el cada vez me penetraba mas y mas rápido, fue todo un semental esa noche, mi semental. Sentía las palpitaciones de su miembro y finalmente soltó su semilla dentro de mi vagina, el líquido caliente y blanco me invadía a la vez que daba mi último gemido de placer. Félix había quedado agotado igual que yo, saco su pene de mí y sus fluidos cayeron en el heno, yo miraba hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojada, no podía creer lo que había hecho, acababa de entregar mi virginidad. Mi amado semental se acostó a un lado de mi y me abrazando el vientre y besándome el cuello, todavía recuerdo lo que me susurro.

-Te amo Tavi, quiero estar contigo para siempre- Llámenme sentimental, pero esas palabras me hicieron llorar, aun me hacen llorar cuando las recuerdo en mis horas de soledad.

Dormimos en esa posición toda la noche, me abrazaba el vientre y yo como estaba tan agotada me dormí de inmediato.

Lo que vino una semana después fue lo que me rompió el corazón, pero cuando recuerdo eso, me cuesta mucho reponerme, asique intento no pensar en lo que paso aquel día, el día que me marco para siempre.

Fuera de los recuerdos:

La tina esta lista, como siempre hecho mis deliciosas sales de baño y me meto lentamente a ella. Tomo la suave esponja y limpio mi cuerpo, primero mis ubres y partes íntimas, para luego enjuagarla y limpiar mis patas delanteras y traseras. Mañana será un nuevo día, mañana parto a Ponyville para ver que me trae el destino.

A la mañana siguiente:

El tren ya está por salir, llevo todo lo necesario y estoy lista para irme. Me subo al tren y me coloco del lado de la ventana para ver el paisaje, obviamente me llevo mi muy apreciado Chelo y mi posesión más valiosa. El tren se empieza a mover y le doy una última vista a Canterlot, espero que estas vacaciones sean buenas, ansió ver a Lyra, ella ama tanto la música como yo.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Si algunos se preguntan porque no complete el recuerdo de Octavia es porque usare esa otra mitad para algo importante, ¿Qué le espera a Octavia en Ponyville? XD… nos vemos luego.**


	3. Primer día en Ponyville

**Capitulo 3 "Primer día en Ponyville"**

El tren va avanzando, el paisaje de Equestria es muy lindo, hace tiempo que no viaja en tren, había olvidado lo agradable que es. Miro mi reflejo en el cristal, soy tan narcisista, me gusta tanto mirarme a mí misma, si existiese un clon mío quizás me enamoraría de mi misma jaja. El tren ya está llegando, me preparo para bajar, tomo mi Chelo y mi pequeño bolso, hubiera dejado mi Chelo junto con la carga, pero no confiaría mi querido instrumento a un vagón lleno de maletas, además viajo ligero, pienso arrendar una casa con muebles y de todo incluido, no creo que me sea difícil, después de todo en los pueblos siempre hay lugares que se arrendan o venden. Por fin el tren se detiene y me bajo. Estoy en ponyville, lo primero que hare será visitar a Lyra sé cuál es su dirección y por lo que tengo entendido ella vive junto con su novia. Aun no entiendo que una pony como Lyra allá optado por una yegua en vez de por un macho, recuerdo que cuando vivía en Canterlot siempre me platicaba de sus encuentros sexuales con sementales, pero bueno me alegra de que haya encontrado el amor.

Camino por el pueblo, es bastante bonito, todos tienen caras muy amables y no hay mucha sofisticación, el aire no es tan pesado como en Canterlot. Me dirijo a la casa de Lyra, pero de repente escucho una voz que me hace erizar, una voz que no esperaba oír.

-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIII….!- Esa voz. De todos los pueblos, de todas las ciudades en toda Equestria, ¿porque? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?. Hecho una pequeña suplica a Celestia antes de voltearme y esperar que no sea ella.

-Hermanitaaaaaaa!- Si era ella, Pinkie pie. Corre a su deslumbrante velocidad hacia mí y me abraza dejándome sin aire.

-Tavi, Tavi, Tavi, Tavi, Tavi. Oh hermanita hace años que no te veía, te he extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto… incluso en la gala de la que tuve que huir con mis amigas quería hablar contigo, pero bueno tuve que huir, jeje… te había querido contar tantas cosas que he hecho en todos estos años, como la vez que me clone a mi misma o la vez que apague un incendio, que yo cause o ya se, ya se… también la vez en la que …- Así siguió por casi media hora, aprendí hace tiempo que la mejor forma de sobrevivir a su parloteo es ignorarla hasta que termine.

Un rato después:

-Y así fue como yo y mis amigas salvamos Equestria-

-Lo sé Pinkie, todos lo saben- Dije ya muy fatigada.

-Oh hermana menor, te había extrañado ¡Tanto! Ven te presentare con mis amigas- Me subió a su lomo, que gran fuerza debe tener para cargarme a mí y a mi Chelo. Lamentablemente era cierto, yo soy la menor de mis hermanas y Pinkie Pie es la hermana mayor, yo soy 3 años menor que ella, me sorprende de que se vea exactamente igual que cuando se fue.

-Pero Pinkie, yo ya me dirigía a una parte-

-Nada de peros. Primero te presentare a mis amigas y luego iras donde quieras, yo soy la mayor y debes obedecer a tus mayores- ¡Maldita sea! Odio esa frase, siempre me la dijo desde pequeña.

-Ufff… ya está bien, pero por favor que sea corto-

-Okie Dokie Lokie- Parece mucho menor que yo, porque el destino tuvo que ser cruel y volverla a ella mi hermana mayor.

-A cual te presentare primero, oh ¡ya se! Vamos donde Twilight- Nos dirigimos a un Árbol o al menos eso parecía, también era una biblioteca, Pinkie Pie toco la puerta golpeando su cabeza contra ella muy repetidamente, veo que no hizo caso al Doctor, le dijo que nunca más hiciera eso.

Finalmente se abrió y de ahí salió una unicornio morada, supongo que ella debe ser la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia, todos dicen que es una come libros y ella bueno lo parece.

-Oh… Hola Pinkie Pie, dime ¿quién es esa pony que llevas en tu lomo-

-Twilight, Twilight… te presento a mi hermana menor, se llama Octavia- Al parecer cause una gran impresión en esa unicornio, abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar mi nombre.

-¿Octavia Filarmónica Pie?-

-La misma- Le respondí aun siendo cargada por Pinkie.

-¡Oh… por Celestia! No lo puedo creer, Pinkie pie tu hermana es la Concertista Chelista más prestigiosa de Canterlot-

-No lo sé, ¿lo es?- Obviamente mi hermana nunca había escuchado música clásica al parecer.

-¡Claro que lo es! Ella ha tocado para las mismísimas princesas, ha estado en los eventos sociales más prestigiosos de la nobleza y la mismísima princesa Luna ha dicho lo mucho que disfruta de su habilidad- Algo me dice que mi estadía aquí no será tan agradable como pensé.

-Bueno Twilight, gracias por decirme todo eso de mi hermanita, debo presentarla con las demás bye bye-

-¡No espera Pinkie regresa!- Al parecer Pinkie ignoro eso ultimo, que bueno porque no me agradan mis Fans.

Luego fuimos a parar a una Boutique, era muy llamativa, de ahí Pinkie pie volvió a golpear la puerta con su cabeza. De la Boutique salió otra unicornio, pero esta era blanca de crin violeta, se notaba su porte y refinamiento al hablar.

-Hola, hola Rarity, mira te presento a mi hermana Octavia- Al igual que con la otra, ella también puso la misma cara.

-Disculpa querida, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿ella es Octavia Filarmónica Pie?- Es increíble como tantos conocen mi nombre completo.

-¡Así es!- Parece que pinkie Pie va ha hacer alarde de mi, ya que puso una pose muy arrogante.

-¡Oh por celestia! Queridas tienen que pasar, hare te y galletas-

-Me encan…-

-Lo siento Rarity, aun tengo que presentarla a las demás chicas, luego nos vemos- Que grosera, me interrumpió. Yo si quería te y galletas.

Nos fuimos, pero antes pude ver la cara de tristeza en aquella unicornio, parece que de verdad quería conocerme más a fondo, pero bueno quizás luego me la encuentre por ahí.Salimos del pueblo directo a una granja de manzanas, debo admitir de que es muy cómodo que te carguen, Pinkie no tiene ninguna gota de sudor, es sorprendente, ya lleva mucho tiempo caminando y cargándome en su lomo junto con mi Chelo. Llegamos a una granja, lo primero que vimos fue a un semental rojo que se me quedo mirando, aunque su expresión fue muy serena y relajada aun así me siguió con la mirada, no le di mucha importancia, ya estoy acostumbrada a que se me queden mirando.

Nos acercamos a una pony naranja con sombrero vaquero, ella nos saludo con el acento obvio de un campesino.

-Heey… Pinkie pie ¡que te trae por aquí compañera! Y ¿porque traes a esa otra pony a cuestas?-

-Hola Apple Jack ella es mi hermana Octavia, se las estoy presentando a las chicas, ya fui con Twilight y con Rarity y ahora a ti, no es asombrosa solo mírala-

-Hola Octavia, mucho gusto- La pony me saludo y yo como toda una dama obviamente respondí el saludo.

-Hola, es gusto señorita Apple Jack-

La pony se acerco al oído de mi hermana y le susurro algo, no sé porque pensó que no iba a escuchar. –

-¿Enserio es tu hermana?- -Lo sé, es un poco rara, ji ji… Pero la adoro- No sé porque pensaron que no escucharía eso, estaba prácticamente al lado. Al menos ella no me reconoció como el prodigio de Canterlot.

-Bien adiós Apple Jack, aun me faltan Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash- De nuevo nos pusimos en marcha a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Bien! Adiós Dulzura-

Nos dirigimos un poco más allá donde había un bosque y por ahí una casa con una forma muy extraña, no me moleste en deducir de que material estaba hecha. Había una especie de pequeño rio rodeándola y un pequeño puente para acceder, de seguro una ermitaña vive aquí.

-¡Fluttershy!- Como si su voz no fuese lo suficientemente molesta, su grito lo es 10 veces peor.

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y con de crin rosa, no tan rosa como la crin de mi hermana, más bien un rosa pálido.

-Fluttershy, te presento a mi hermana Octavia-

-¿Qué tal?- Le dije sonando lo más amable posible, pero en cuanto me vio pego un grito y se metió en su casa.

-Adiós Fluttershy- Pinkie se despidió de la puerta y nos fuimos.

-Dime ¿qué ocurrió con esa Pegaso?-

-Oh, no te preocupes ella es así- Me contesto Pinkie.

-Qué triste debe ser su vida- Pensé.

Ya se estaba asiendo Tarde, tenía hambre y aun seguía en el Lomo de Pinkie.

-¿Quien Falta?-

-Solo mi amiga Rainbow-

-Por favor que sea pronto, aun tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme-

-Oh, ya se ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?- Esas palabras me hicieron erizar nuevamente mi pelaje.

El solo imaginar vivir con Pinkie Pie equivalía a una pesadilla total, solo imaginarme el dormir con ella en el mismo lugar me aterraba, más que eso también me preocupaba. Yo tengo una vida muy intima y personal, también que a mí me gusta la soledad para poder satisfacer mis necesidades en la noche, obviamente con Pinkie Pie no iba a poder hacer eso, ni si quiera creo poder tocar mi Chelo con ella cerca.

-No, no ,no te preocupes, estaré bien, enserio- Use mi tono más persuasivo.

-Está bien como quieras Tavi-

-Ufff… por poco-

-¿Dijiste algo Tavi?- ¡Rayos!.

-No nada-

De repente algo nos empuja y hace que me caiga del lomo de Pinkie y que caiga sobre mi Chelo, de repente sentí que algo se rompía, algo pequeño, algo de madera, rogué, rogué mucho antes de Abrir el estuche de mi querido instrumento para que nada se hubiese roto. Lo abrí y si, mi corazón se rompió en dos, mi extensión de mi cuerpo, mi instrumento que es parte de mi corazón había sido dañado, en la voluta se podía ver que un gran fragmento de madera había sido destrozado, el regalo de mi amado fue roto, las lagrimas en mis ojos se hicieron presentes, en todos estos años desde que me lo regalo nunca había sido dañado.

Me di vuelta para ver quien había sido el responsable de que mi querido instrumento haya salido dañado, una Pegaso de crin multicolor, la mire con un odio el cual no creí tener, Pinkie Pie pudo notar mis lagrimas y se lanzo a abrazarme.

-Aaaaammm… Lo siento- Esas palabras solo me hicieron odiarla aun mas, con un lo siento no era suficiente, ese Chelo fue el que me regalo Felix antes de que… No no puedo ni decirlo.

-Tavi, ¿te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto Pinkie.

-Pinkie por favor, ya déjame irme a buscar donde quedarme- Se lo dije con el tono más serio posible. Ella entendió, tomo mi Instrumento y me fui del Lugar dejando a Pinkie y a esa Pegaso solas.

En el camino no pude evitar llorar mientras me dirigía al pueblo, era insoportable, el Regalo más precioso que alguien me hizo en toda mi vida y resulta dañado por una estúpida Pegaso.

Antes de llegar al pueblo seque mis lagrimas, no iba a permitir de que alguien me viera llorar. Busque de inmediato algún letrero que diga vendo o arriendo, fue más pronto de lo que creí, la primera casa que vi al llegar al pueblo se vendía. Por suerte Salí de Canterlot con mis bolsas de Bits que están en mi bolso junto con mis otras cosas personales, toque la puerta hice un buen negocio con el dueño y me entrego las llaves de la casa. Una vez dentro fui directo a la habitación de arriba, era una casa de 2 pisos, la habitación no estaba nada mal, deje mi Chelo recostado en la cama junto a mí y de mi bolso saque mi posesión más valiosa, la carta de mi amado. Le doy un beso a la carta y la coloco en la pequeña cómoda que esta aun lado de la cama.

-Mi amor, perdóname por dejar que dañaran tu regalo- Fue lo último que dije antes de lanzarme a dormir, no comí nada ese día, ya no tenía ánimos de nada. Mañana buscaría a Lyra.

**Hola, me había tardado en actualizar este Fic, ahora estoy viendo el futuro epilogo y mi otro gran Proyecto, la próxima semana subiré el Primer capítulo de mi Próximo Fic, sin duda lo encontraran interesante.**


	4. El dolor de los Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4 "El dolor de los Recuerdos"**

El sol me pega en la cara, abro los ojos, ¡maldición! se me olvido cerrar las cortinas antes de lanzarme a la cama a dormir. Bueno es de madrugada, me levanto y ahí mi querido Chelo acostado en la cama, a veces quisiera despertar una mañana y verlo a él a mi lado, pero bueno la vida es cruel con los que no lo merecen. Voy al baño y me mojo la cara para despertar, uff que desordenada esta mi crin, mi maquillaje se corrió por haber llorado tanto en la noche. Al parecer el viejo dueño no saco la comida del refrigerador, que bien porque ayer no comí nada, me hago un rico sándwich, quisiera tener más variedad de alimentos para crearme un desayuno decente soy una gran cocinera, no al estilo de Pinkie, yo solo puedo crear deliciosos almuerzos y platillos gourmet. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ruego a Celestia que Pinkie Pie no lo recuerde, pero claro Celestia es una perezosa que nunca escucha los rezos de sus súbditos. Yo ya no celebro mi cumpleaños, es muy doloroso celebrarlo desde lo que sucedió. Subo de regreso a mi cuarto para darle un último vistazo a mi instrumento.

Luego de algunas horas me dispuse a salir e ir a buscar a Lyra, que bueno, no me fue muy difícil el pueblo no es muy grande. Finalmente llegue a su casa, oh más bien la casa de su novia, es muy bonita, aunque muchas casas se ven iguales esta se ve mejor, tiene un lindo jardín delantero y flores en las ventanas. Toco la puerta y abre una pony de pelaje color crema y con una crin de 2 colores.

-Hola, disculpa aquí vive Lyra, ¿cierto?- Le pregunte.

-Depende, ¿vienes porque despertaste envuelta en plástico?-

-¿Qué?-

-Oh, nada olvídalo, soy Bon Bon, ¿Por qué buscas a Lyra?-

-Soy amiga de ella. Me llamo Octavia, aunque puedes decirme Tavi, ¿Esta ella en Casa?-

-Sí, si esta por favor pasa- Dijo ella asiéndose a un lado para que entrara.

-Gracias-

Entre y su casa era muy bonita, había cuadros artísticos muy modernos, me dispuse a sentarme en la sala en la que espere sentada unos instantes mientras ella subía segundo piso a buscar a Lyra. Estaba muy tranquila pero de repente escuche las voces de arriba.

-Oye Lyra, vino una amiga a verte, ¿puedes dejar esa mano en paz?-

-Deberías probarla, se siente de maravilla- Eso último me hizo pensar cosas malas.

-No gracias, aun no puedo creer que recrearas esa imagen de ese extraño libro-

-Créeme, no hay nada mejor que los dedos, uuuhh… si- Bien quizás no vine en buen momento.

-Eso me lastima, ¿que ahí de mí?, yo te amo Lyra, ¿que acaso mis cascos no cuentan?-

-No, no amor, no quise decir eso, ambas podemos disfrutar de esta maravillosa mano. Tiene 5 dedos, ¿no está genial?. Por cierto ¿quién está abajo?-

-Una pony que dice ser tu amiga, se llama Octavia-

-¡TAVI!. ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? O que bien hace tanto que no la veo- Lo siguiente que escucho es a Lyra bajar por las escaleras, tropezarse y caerse de cara, debo admitir que fue muy gracioso, jaja.

Pero luego se restablece de nuevo en 4 patas.

-Hola Lyra, que gusto verte después de tanto- Se lanzo a abrazarme tal y como lo hizo Pinkie.

-¡Tavi! Amiga hace tiempo que no te veía-

-Lo sé Lyra, ahora si no te importa ¿Me puedes dejar de abrazar?-

-Ups, lo siento, olvide que no eres muy afectiva, jeje- Siempre me ha agradado Lyra, tiene ese algo que me hace sentir a gusto, cómoda, siempre con una sonrisa, no muy incómoda como la de mi hermana y con una actitud de felicidad muy agradable, no tan excesiva como la de Pinkie.

-Y, bien ¿qué te atrae Ponyville Tavi?-

-Vine a tratar de relajarme un poco, cambiar de aire, tu sabes. Pero solo llevo un día aquí y una estúpida pegaso hizo que se rompiese mi Chelo- Le dije.

-¡Eso es terrible! Oh, amiga lo siento tanto, se lo que ese Chelo significaba para ti, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Se sentó a un lado de mi y me tomo las pesuñas delanteras, yo no tengo muchas amigas, pero sin duda ella era de las mejores, ella ya había compartido muchos secretos conmigo, era justo que le contara lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños hace años.

-Me, siento, bien, si bien, ya me desahogue en la noche. Deje mi Chelo en mi nueva casa aquí, es la ultima casa de camino a la granja de manzanas. Sabes quisiera ir a comer contigo a alguna parte hoy para animarme."

-Claro que si Tavi, para eso están las amigas. ¡BON BON!- Dijo lo primero con un tono tan relajado y luego pega un grito que me deja casi sorda.

Bon Bon baja rápido las escaleras, pero no se cae de forma tan cómica como lo hizo Lyra.

-Dime Lyra, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada, Tavi y yo saldremos a comer-

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- Le escuche una voz algo rasposa.

-No, lo siento pero debemos hablar un tema algo privado- Casi parecía como si me llevara a su novia, pobrecilla.

-Oh, está bien. ¡Cómo quieres Lyra!- Volvió a subir, pero pude escuchar como lloraba para luego sentir un gran portazo. Debo admitir, me sentí algo culpable.

-¿Estará ella bien?- Le pregunte a Lyra.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que es algo controladora, luego me las arreglare con ella, ahora lo que importa eres tú-

Más tarde ese mismo dia:

Lyra me llevo a un café muy agradable, nos sentamos y pedí un té con una porción de pastelillos, ella pidió heno frito y un jugo de naranja. Una vez llegada nuestras ordenes, tome uno de los pastelillos y lo unte en el té. Que sabor mas delicioso, no hay nada mejor que en azúcar choco latada mojada con un delicioso te, mi estomago me lo agradeció.

-Entonces, ¿segura que estas bien?- Me pregunto Lyra abriendo la conversación.

-Si-

-¿Segura? Yo no te veo muy bien-

-Sí, estoy segura, enserio estoy bien- Le volví a responder.

-No, lo sé, yo que no estaría bien, después de todo Félix…-

-¡Te digo que estoy bien Maldición!- La interrumpí abruptamente. No me di cuenta, pero todos se me quedaron mirando.

-Mmmm… Valla, la Tavi que yo conozco no perdería la compostura, ¿Segura que estas bien?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ella tenía razón, no estoy bien, la sola mención de su nombre en los labios de Lyra me hicieron recordar nuevamente lo que sucedió.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué mal le hice alguien para que eso me pasara a mí?-

Recuerdo:

Ya había pasado algunos días desde que mi amor y yo hicimos el amor en el granero, no me podría haber sentido mejor, además era mi cumpleaños y Félix dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, que dichosa hubiera sido si me hubiese propuesto matrimonio, el y yo juntos para siempre. Una casa darle un hijo de mi vientre y ser una linda familia, pero claro la vida es cruel con los que añoran felicidad con todo su corazón. Todo empezó como un día normal, yo estaba dando un paseo por el campo, obviamente no por el campo de rocas de mi familia, ese campo era muy deprimente. Mis paseos siempre eran por los campos de Heno de la familia de Félix, era muy divertido pasearse entre el heno. De repente veo humo en el cielo, parecía que se estaba quemando una casa, no se veía muy lejos asique la seguí, una vez mientras me dirijo de donde provenía el humo, mas me doy cuenta que estoy yendo en dirección a la granja de la familia de Félix.

-No, no, por favor que a mi amor no le haya pasado nada- Me dije a mi misma.

Ya me había dado cuenta y finalmente pude divisar el granero donde mi amor y yo había tenido nuestra primera noche juntos, estaba en llamas, se estaba quemando, mas haya pude ver a la madre de mi amado llorando junto con su padre abrazándola, miraban el granero como se quemaba, esas lagrimas no eran por haber perdido el granero. Esas lagrimas eran de haber perdido a un ser querido, en cuanto me miraron lo supe, supe que algo no andaba bien, me había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba dentro de ese granero envuelto en llamas. Me les acerque.

-Y…¿y Félix?- Su madre se puso a sollozar a un mas fuerte cuando mencione su nombre, su esposo me miro con la mirada de un padre que había perdido a su hijo, el no dijo nada, solo me miro y su mirada basto para darme cuenta.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Noooooo!-La rabia y tristeza se apoderaron de mí, estaba a punto de lanzarme al granero en llamas, pero el padre de mi amor me detuvo, me sostuvo mientras lloraba en frente del granero para que no me lanzara al fuego.

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué mi amor!?, ¡Se quema! Noooo, noooo, ¡Nooooooo!- Mis lagrimas quemaban mi rostro, así como quizás el cuerpo de mi amor se estaba quemando ahí dentro, las ganas de vivir se me estaban yendo, solo quería saltar al fuego y que mi cuerpo se quemara junto con el de él.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme ir!. ¡Déjeme ahora!- El solo me sostuvo más fuerte.

Ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños fue el día más triste de toda mi existencia, lo que vino después fue lo que me marco para siempre como una violonchelista. Según lo que nos dijeron los médicos, al parecer Félix se cayó del segundo piso lo que lo dejo inconsciente, el cómo se produjo el fuego es un misterio, pero nos dijeron que creen que tuvo que ver con la lámpara de aceite del granero, que se cayó de alguna forma y hizo iniciar el fuego. Ese mismo día en mi cumpleaños, uno de los días más felices de mi vida, se convirtió en el día en que mi amor murió y en el que recibí su último regalo.

Una vez apagado el fuego yo seguía en frente del granero llorando, los padres de Félix se me acercan con algo muy grande entre sus brazos que estaba envuelto con papel de rosas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Les pregunte.

-Esto te lo iba a dar nuestro hijo por tu cumpleaños, pensamos que era justo que lo conservaras- Me pasan una carta que traían, la abro, dentro habían unas escrituras de una casa a mi nombre.

-El… el compro una casa para nosotros- El solo pensar en la hermosa vida que pudimos tener juntos.

En el sobre también venia una nota, esas eran sus palabras, asía a mi declarándome todo su amor, aun la conservo como mi posesión más valiosa.

-_Mi querida Octavia, te hago este regalo para demostrarte cuanto te quiero, eres la yegua más especial en mi vida, gaste toda la herencia de mi tío en una casa a tu nombre, quiero pasar cada día de mi vida contigo, quiero despertar en las mañanas y decirte cuanto te amo. Para ti mi amor en este día de tu cumpleaños te regalo el instrumento que siempre quisiste un Chelo. Quien Te ama para siempre Félix-_

Luego miro el regalo y lo desenvuelvo, efectivamente era un gran estuche y dentro de este un Chelo, el instrumento que siempre quise aprender a tocar desde que me enamore de la música clásica.

-¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué la vida me hizo esto a mi?-

Fin del recuerdo.

No me di cuenta cuando me lance a llorar sobre el hombro de Lyra y todos se me quedaron miraron en ese local.

**Terminare este proyecto antes de empezar cualquier otro. Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció?**


	5. Reencuentro con la Felicidad

**Capitulo 5 "Reencuentro con la felicidad"**

Ese Violonchelo fue lo último que Félix me regalo antes de irme para siempre de la granja. Valla, yo que siempre intento dar la mejor impresión posible ante la gente y luego me derrumbo en un café lleno de personas, ¿Dónde se fue Octavia? La pony que siempre intenta mantener la imagen y compostura, bueno cada vez más me estoy alejando más y más de lo que fui o de lo que soy.

-No debí haber salido de Canterlot- Mis lagrimas me quemaban el rostro, no quiero llorar pero el solo recordar todo lo que sucedió, simplemente no puedo soportarlo.

-Tavi, hiciste bien en salir de Canterlot, aquí podrás superar la perdida que te atormento por años, yo te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes- Lyra me abraza me acaricia la crin, en ese momento olvide por completo mis reglas sobre no tocar, necesitaba sentir el contacto de otro pony.

-Vamos a mi casa ¿quieres? No me gusta que todos se me queden mirando-

-Está bien Tavi, lo comprendo, no te preocupes. ¡CAMARERO!- De nuevo usando un tono de vos tan dulce y relajado y luego un grito ensordecedor, uff.

-Dígame dama-

-Ya nos vamos, deme la cuenta por favor- No me gusta que paguen por mí, pero bueno luego se lo podre devolver de alguna forma.

-Como diga madama- El camarero nos dio la cuenta, Lyra la pago y nos fuimos del café.

El camino a mi casa fue bastante silencioso, como siempre uno que otro semental se me quedaba mirando, resulta molesto. Ya en mi hogar aquí en ponyville entramos yo y Lyra, nos sentamos en la sala, ella me mira unos instantes antes de hablar.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Donde esta, ¿Qué?-

-Tu Chelo-

-Está arriba, segundo cuarto a la derecha, en mi cama- Le respondí.

-Bien, vamos a buscarlo, ¿te parece?-

-No, déjalo ahí- No lo quería admitir, pero no he abierto el estuche desde que se rompió.

-¿Por qué?, conozco a una unicornio que te lo puede dejar como nuevo, aunque es Dj sabe reparar todo tipo de instrumentos, ella arreglo el mío- Parecía una buena oportunidad para reparar la pieza que se rompió de mi Chelo.

-Bien, pero, preferiría que fuese mañana-

-Está bien, como tú quieras Tavi-

De repente siento que alguien toca a la puerta, la abro y para mi sorpresa en Pinkie Pie, ¿Cómo supo donde vivo?, lleva globos de colores atados a la cintura, y un lanzador de serpentinas atado a su lomo.

-Tavi, tavi, feliz cumpleaños hermana, feliz, feliz cumpleaños, te hare una gran fiesta, invitare a todas mis amigas. ¡Hola Lyra!- Mi hermana se fue antes que pasara lo que paso en mi cumpleaños, por lo tanto no sabe nada sobre mi sufrimiento ante este día, pero es mi hermana, no me gustaría decepcionarla. Ya he estado en muchas fiestas de la nobleza, ¿Qué tan pesado podría ser si le permito hacerme un fiesta en la que me quedo poco tiempo?.

-Hola Pinkie- Dijo Lyra respondiendo al saludo, veo que ella y Pinkie se conocen.

-¿Son amigas? Perfecto, ella también vendrá a la fiesta, ven a esta dirección en Sugar Cube Corner, es la pastelería que parece que está hecha de dulces, no intentes comértela, créeme, está muy bien hecha, pero no es de dulce autentico, aun me duelen algunos dientes, bye, bye cuídate- Ni siquiera le puede decir Hola y se fue dejándome una dirección y una hora en un trozo de papel, bueno así es Pinkie.

-¿Vas a ir? ¿Enserio?- Me pregunto Lyra.

-Yo ya estoy cansada de sentir este dolor, aun me duele mucho. Ni siquiera me he entregado a otro semental en todo este tiempo, quizás la mejor forma de empezar a superarlo es celebrando mi cumpleaños de nuevo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Wow, Tavi, estoy orgullosa de ti. Te espere escuchar decirte eso por tanto tiempo- Lyra se acerca y me da un abrazo -Oye, sabes no es precisamente necesario que sea un semental al que le entregues tu cuerpo, jeje- Me dijo esto con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Lyra! Eso no fue divertido- Me separo de su abrazo.

-Y ¿porque noto un leve rubor en tus mejillas?- Odio esa mirada que tiene.

-Pues, porque, ¡¿Qué te importa?!- Maldito rubor.

-Jajajaja… calma Tavi, solo era una broma, se que tú no eres de mi bando, vamos desde Canterlot que no te jugaba una como esta, fue divertido, ¿cierto- Lyra se hecho al suelo a reír, esa sonrisa, esos ojos tan amables, bueno que importa después de todo estamos entre amigas.

-Está bien, fue divertido, ji ji- ¿Eso fue una risita mía?.

-Lo vez, esa es la Tavi que intentamos que salga a la luz, una Tavi feliz. Ya lo estamos consiguiendo, alégrate por eso- Quizás tenía razón, quizás me atormente lo suficiente por su perdida, quizás sea la hora de comenzar desde cero.

Ese mismo día dimos un paseo por el Pueblo, todo iba muy bien, pero nos encontramos con Bon Bon en el camino, ella se nos acerco, mantenía una mirada casi de enfado en mi.

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Bon Bon, ¿qué haces?- Le pregunto Lyra.

-Asiendo las compras ¿y tú?-

-Ah, no mucho en realidad, ayudo a Tavi dándole un paseo por el pueblo. Hoy En su cumpleaños, su hermana Pinkie le hará una fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner-

-¿Pinkie Pie tiene una hermana? No te pareces mucho a ella- Esta vez se dirigió a mí.

-Lo sé, yo soy más parecida a mis padres, Pinkie es más parecida a los abuelos de parte de mi Padre- Le conteste y era cierto, en apariencia y en actitud, Pinkie y yo somos totalmente distintas.

-Bien, no te pedí la historia de tu vida- Qué manera más grosera de responder.

-¿Vas a venir a la fiesta Bon Bon?- Le pregunto Lyra.

-No gracias, no tengo tiempo-

-Como quieras, te veo en la noche amor-

-Si es que llegas- Bon Bon dio media vuelta y se fue, no antes sin lanzarme una mirada intimidante.

-Hey, Creo que le agradas- Que sarcástica.

-¿Tú Crees Lyra?- Obviamente no le agrade a su novia.

Luego de un rato nos sentamos a la sombra de un gran árbol, Lyra se sentó de su manera muy particular y yo aproveche para recostar mi cabeza en sus patas traseras, ella no se opuso, incluso acaricio mi melena mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Qué piensas Tavi?-

-En cómo después de tanto, voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños-

-Estas nerviosa, además de lo del cumpleaños, tu sabes de buscar a alguien más- Esta pregunta me hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

-Bueno si, pero necesito esto… yo solo quiero ser feliz de nuevo, extraño sentirme bien. De la manera en cómo me sentía cuando estaba con él-

-Te entiendo, Bon Bon tiene muchos defectos, uno de ellos es lo celosa que es, jeje. Pero soy feliz cuando estoy con ella- Me dijo esto mirando el cielo al igual que yo.

-Sabes, supongo que si fuera de ese tipo de yeguas que les gustan las otras yeguas, tu estarías perfecta para mi jeje-

-Me alagas Tavi, después de todo eres muy hermosa, jeje- Ella también se rio, pero la curiosidad me hizo preguntar.

-Lyra, ¿cómo se siente hacerlo con otra pony?- Ella me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, primero que nada si sientes amor por esa otra pony, se siente de la misma manera en la que haces el amor, de lo contrario es solo sexo, yo he probado de ambos géneros, ambos son igual de buenos y tienen mucho que ofrecer. -Se nota que es una experta, aunque me causo un poco de gracia. -Tavi, si no te importa tengo que ir a hacer algo, te veo en Sugar Cube Corner, ¿Vale?-

-Sí, no te preocupes ve- Se levanto dejándome sola,

Luego de eso pasa una hora ya falta poco para ira Sugar Cube Corner, mejor será que me ponga en camino. Tal y como dijo Pinkie Pie, esta es la arquitectura mas exagerada que he visto, ya casi empieza a anochecer, toco la puerta, pero nada, vuelvo a tocar y noto que convenientemente está abierta. La abro, todo está oscuro, que bien.

-¿Hola?-

-¡SOORPREESAA!-

-¡Rayos!- Todas las luces se prenden, el lugar está lleno de ponys, de globos, de comida y de entre toda la multitud sale Pinkie Pie saltando como siempre.

-Tavi, Tavi, Hola, Hola… te sorprendí tu cara fue como de, uuuuhhh… y nosotros aaaahhh… ¿Te sorprendí? ¿Te sorprendí?-

-Pinkie, para empezar yo, ya sabía de esto, tú me lo dijiste, en el papel donde anotaste la dirección también escribiste, fiesta sorpresa para Tavi-

-Ups- Sus amigas se le acercaron me empezaron a saludar.

-Feliz Cumpleaños hermana de Pinkie Pie- Dijo Twilight Sparkle sacudiendo mi casco para luego dar paso a la siguiente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños señorita Octavia- Dijo Rarity, ya me había aprendido sus nombres, esta estrecho mi pesuña, pero más delicadamente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños compañera- Dijo la vaquera Apple Jack, casi me rompe mi pata cuando me saludo.

-Fe… Feliz Cumpleaños- Apenas oí lo que me dijo la ermitaña Pegaso amarilla, pero bueno poco me importa.

Luego de ella vino esa Pegaso de crin multicolor, ella me extendió su pesuña como en forma de saludo, pero yo no le respondí.

-Hey, no me dejes colgada, si siento lo de tu instrumento, fue un accidente, practicaba un nuevo truco- Me lo dijo esto con una voz tan relajada y sencilla que lo sentí casi como un insulto.

-No me hables, enserio, no lo hagas- Me di la media vuelta y me dirige a comer algo.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, poco a poco conforma pasaba la noche la fiesta se hacía más por así decirlo entretenida, pero en todo este rato, no he visto a Lyra por ninguna parte. Pinkie Pie salió de la cocina con un enorme pastel.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Es hora del pastel!- Solo había visto pasteles de ese tamaño en Canterlot, parecía un pastel de bodas.

Apagan las Luces, dejando solo la luz de las velas, -Cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños Octavia… te deseamos a ti- Hace tanto que no oía la canción ceremonial del cumpleaños.

Pinkie Pie deja el pastel en frente mío, todos me observan. -Pide un deseo- Me dice Pinkie.

¿Un deseo? Eso es para los potrillos, los deseos no se hacen realidad. Pero aun así, yo quisiera pedir uno, quizás me sienta mejor, las velas están cerca de mis labios, serró mis ojos y soplo "Deseo ya no mas sentir este dolor" Abro mis ojos, las velas se apagan, las luces se encienden. Aplausos, extrañaba ese sonido. Estoy sonriendo, se siente bien tener una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, pero mi expresión cambia a una de sorpresa cuando diviso a cierta unicornio blanca de melena azul llamativa y con unos lentes oscuros que está en frente de mí, no estoy segura pero parece que me observa, bueno está al frente mío supongo que me observa, si no fuese por esas malditas gafas.

-Hey, Feliz cumpleaños, disculpa te molesta si te cubro los ojos, tu amiga Lyra tiene una sorpresa- Su voz tal y como la recuerdo.

-Aaaammm… ¿Conoces a Lyra?- Maldición soné nerviosa.

-Sí, me llaman Dj Pon-3, pero me llamo Vinyl, es un gusto- Me extendió su pesuña y la acepte.

-Igual, aunque ya nos conocíamos-

-¿Enserio? oh, Disculpa es que viajo tanto, conozco a mucha gente-

-Fue en Canterlot hace un mes, llovía y tú me ofreciste compartir tu sombrilla- Que sonrisa tan agradable.

-Oh, oh… ya recuerdo, jeje, pero volviendo al tema, ¿puedo vendarte los ojos?-

-Claro- Ella toma un pañuelo que estaba ahí cerca y me venda los ojos usando su magia.

-Listo, ¿ahora qué?- No veía nada, pero sentí que alguien bajaba del segundo piso del lugar.

-Ahora sorpréndete- Esa era la voz de Lyra, Vinyl saca la venda de mis ojos dejando ver mi sorpresa.

Lyra estaba sosteniendo mi Chelo, la voluta estaba como nueva, no lo podía creer, estaba en frente mío, por unos instantes sentía que unas lagrimas se aproximaban por mis ojos, pero estas no quemaban al contrario, eran cálidas, eran lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de felicidad como las que solté la primera noche en que Félix y yo hicimos el amor.

-Es…Es mi Chelo y… y esta como nuevo- Pasa mi pesuña por la voluta estaba totalmente reparada, no lo podía creer, se veía tal y como lo recuerdo.

-Lyra, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento- Le dije esto con claras lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Yo no lo hice, mi amiga Vinyl lo reparo- Mire a Vinyl, mantenía esa sonrisa.

-Hey, No hay de que, lo hice gratis por la cumpleañera- Me lance a abrazarla.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias-

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**


	6. El beso

**Capitulo 6 "El beso"**

En mi viaje nunca espere volver a ver a Vinyl, es grandioso, después de todo tuve un mal primer día aquí, ahora todo está cambiando. Mi Chelo esta como nuevo, es de noche todos bailan, no me pude resistir a tomar un poco de sidra de manzana, ya que aunque no es mi bebida alcohólica favorita, es bastante aceptable considerando donde estoy. Vinyl es una buena DJ, se deja llevar por la música, también usa sus pesuñas para tocar su equipo aunque podría usar la magia, pero no, puedo ver como le gusta sentirla, tocarla, al igual que yo. Su sonrisa mientras hace su música es una de éxtasis al igual que la mía cuando toco mi Chelo, el llegar al éxtasis para un músico, es llegar a un punto donde una se vuelve una sola con la música y con el instrumento, esa sensación es tan reconfortante y sin mencionar, placentera.

Se fue asiendo más y más de noche, algunos invitados se empezaron a ir del lugar, al final solo quedamos yo, Lyra, Vinyl, Pinkie Pie y la amiga de Pinkie, Rarity, hasta que:

-Queridas, fue una agradable fiesta, nos vemos mañana- Para estar borracha tiene mucho Equilibrio y su tono de voz no cambia en lo absoluto, me recuerda un poco a mí.

-Bueno fue un buen reventón, pero debo abrir la pastelería mañana mientras los cake están de viaje- Pinkie se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho hermana, te quiero- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y todos nos despedimos de ella. Tome mi Chelo y Pinkie dijo que me guardaría mis otros regalos, que los podía venir a buscar mañana.

Finalmente quedamos yo, Lyra y Vinyl.

-Chicas ¿quieren seguir la fiesta en mi casa? Tengo licores importados desde Canterlot- Lo que dijo Lyra no se oía nada mal, de hecho la sidra no me hizo mucho efecto, en estos momentos un buen vino, Whisky o licor no me caería nada mal.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo, creo que va a llover. ¿Los pegasos no dijeron que habría lluvia para esta noche?- Obviamente si Vinyl no venia, no sería lo mismo.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo- Lyra se veía algo mareada, jeje.

-Yo tampoco se, llegue aquí hace solo 2 días- Le dije, bien ahora si podremos estar las tres juntas.

-Bueno, ¡A DARLE!- Perfecto.

Fuimos a la casa de Lyra, ella abrió torpemente la puerta y nos encontramos con la cara molesta de Bon Bon.

-Valla valla… asique decidiste aparecerte por aquí Lyra-

-Hola mi amor, te vez muy sexy en bata de dormir-

-Oh, me alegra que te guste amor, sabes este es mi co… ¡VA! No intentes distraerme, ¿porque están tus amigas acompañándote?- Espero que esto no cambie los planes.

-Bueno, el cumpleaños de Tavi salió muy bien. Pero vamos a seguir la tomatera aquí, ¿entiendes?-

-Y ¿porque dejaría que tú y tus amigas inicien una tomatera en mi casa?-

Lyra se acerco al oído de Bon Bon y le susurro algo que no pude escuchar, luego su expresión cambio a una sonrisa.

-Mmmmm… No lo sé Lyra, ¿me lo prometes?- Me pregunto que le habrá dicho para que cambiara de opinión tan rápido, pero quizás sea mejor no saberlo.

-Te lo prometo y sabes porque lo hare, porque para mí nada es más importante que hacerte sentir bien y feliz mi amor- Lyra se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios, claro yo mire para otro lado.

-Está bien mi amor, pero por favor que no dure hasta tan tarde-

-No te preocupes Bon Bon- Bien todo salió muy bien.

Entramos, Bon Bon subió las escaleras dándole una última mirada a Lyra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que sea que le haya dicho funciono muy bien.

Vinyl se tiro al sofá de la sala y yo me senté en el que está en frente, Lyra trajo levitando unas botellas y vasos con su magia.

-Chicas ¿listas para ver quien resiste más?- Competir quien resiste mas, uff…

-Hey, vamos Lyra sabes que nadie puede contra Vinyl Scratch cuando se trata de esto, bueno claro estoy más inclinada a la sidra y cerveza, pero puedo con todo- ¿Con que con todo? Veamos que tanto el paladar de la señorita Scratch puede soportar.

-jaja… yo acepto el reto, solo por esta noche dejare de un lado la etiqueta y veremos quién soporta más- Lance una mirada desafiante sobre Vinyl, quisiera que se quitara esas gafas, digo ¡Vamos! ¿También en interiores?.

-Valla, así que Tavi también le entra- Dijo Vinyl sirviéndonos vasos a mí a ella y a vinyl.

-Bien, señorita Filarmónica, empecemos-

La Noche paso, cada una de nosotras soportaba lo mejor que podía, después de una hora Lyra no pudo más y se dedico solo a llenar los vasos, pero aun así Octavia Filarmónica Pie no pierde ante nadie ni en nada, ni siquiera en quien soporta más bebiendo, eso no.

-Valla, tic tic tic, ¿escuchas eso? Es el sonido de tu derrota- Dijo Vinyl bajando su vaso asía la mesa con fuerza.

-De hecho creo que es el ruido de la lluvia- Dijo Lyra que era la más sobria de las tres.

Me levante del sofá para dirigirme a la ventana, efectivamente estaba lloviendo, esto no era bueno, mi casa queda al borde del pueblo, llegaría a ella toda mojada y de seguro con un resfriado.

-Oh no… está lloviendo, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mi casa queda muy lejos-

-Te dejaría quedarte Tavi, pero Bon Bon compro un nuevo juego de cuchillos y bueno, no le agradas, jeje-

-Hey, no hay problema, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, vivo al frente de Lyra- Mi salvación en un día lluvioso es nuevamente Vinyl, que ironía, jaja.

No me he quedado en un hogar ajeno desde que me quede a dormir en la casa de Lyra en Canterlot, pero bueno no quiero llegar con todo mi pelaje mojado a mi casa.

-Eres muy amable, gracias-

-Bien chicas creo que fue suficiente por esta noche, cierta dama me estará esperando arriba, jeje. Las veo mañana, cuídense- Nos despedimos de Lyra, ella abrió la puerta y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, tome mi Chelo y me fui junto con Vinyl.

-Oye Vinyl ¿porque no generas un escudo mágico para no mojarnos?-

-Pues, lo que pasa es que, es muy difícil usar magia en este estado, nunca sale como quieres, una vez lo hice y termine haciéndole un agujero a mi pared, jaja- Fuimos galopando lo más rápido posible para no quedar tan mojadas debido a la lluvia, ella abrió rápidamente la puerta y entramos, solo se mojo un poco mi melena y el estuche de mi Chelo nada más.

Vinyl me lanzo una toalla para secarme, obviamente yo la acepte, tenia chimenea, ella lanzo unos leños y prendió fuego.

-Acerca tu instrumento aquí, no querrás que la humedad arruine la madera- Que considerada, me pregunto si solo será así cuando está en estado de ebriedad, jaja.

-Gracias y linda casa-

-Bueno no está mal, una cocina, una sala, 2 baños uno arriba y uno abajo, además del cuarto donde duermo-

Me senté cerca de la chimenea asía mucho frio, Vinyl se sentó cerca de mí, tenía un malvavisco en ¿una rama?.

-¿Qué? Me gustan los malvaviscos a lo tradicional, ¿quieres uno?-

Bueno supongo que no me vendría mal.

-Está bien- Ella puso un malvavisco en una rama y me lo paso. Lo puse cerca del fuego, espera que estuviera dorado y me lo lleve a la boca.

-¡Delicioso!-

-Ves, te lo dije, son más ricos cuando están así-

Ya que estábamos aquí, las dos solas y juntas me anime a preguntar.

-¿Vinyl?-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué usas gafas en todos lugares y momentos, yo no te las he visto quitar en todo el día-

-Bueno, es muy simple. Es para que nadie vea mi expresión en los ojos- Contesto ella con simpleza.

-Pero ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie vea la expresión en tus ojos?-

-Haber, los ojos de alguien pueden decir muchas cosas, puedes decir si estas triste, si estas feliz, etc. En cambio si nadie puede ver la expresión en tus ojos nadie está seguro de tu estado de ánimo, es como una protección, ¿entiendes?- Lo que me dijo me resulto muy interesante.

-¿Quieres oírme tocar?- Le pregunte, esperando no recibir una negativa.

-¿Lo arias?, bueno aunque prefiera mi música, en realidad siempre estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de música-

Le sonreí, tome mi Chelo con un poco de dificultad, el alcohol ya me había hecho efecto y afectaba un poco mi equilibrio, abrase mi instrumento como siempre lo hago, tome el arco y empecé a tocar las cuerdas. Lo sentía, ahí estaba como siempre esa sensación al tocar mi querido Chelo, movía mi pesuña y el Chelo me respondía con un sonido, un sonido que llegaba a los confines de mi mente para hacerme llegar al éxtasis, cerré mis ojos, sentía la música, sentía las cuernas. Me sentía en las nubes, era algo simplemente sublime. Termine te tocar para encontrarme con una sonriente Vinyl.

-Tavi, eso fue increíble, sentiste el éxtasis, ¿cierto? Es lo mismo que siento yo cuando toco los discos con mis cascos, el generar un sonido que responde tus movimientos- Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Me sorprende lo bien que tocas aun estando borracha- ¿Qué? Estoy algo pasada, ¡pero no Borracha!.

-Oye yo no estoy borracha, ni todo el alcohol de Equestria podría afectarme-

-Ahí, vamos seamos sinceras, si incluso te tambaleas-

-Eso no es ci…- intente reposar mi Chelo y perdí el equilibrio, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, cerré los ojos mientras caía, pero algo suave amortiguo mi caída, pensé al instante que obviamente era Vinyl, entonces abro mis ojos para encontrarme con su rostro y ¡¿NOS ESTAMOS BESANDO?!.

Mis labios están con los suyos pero no hay movimiento alguno, me aleje de su rostro aun permaneciendo encima de ella, así de cerca de su rostro casi podía ver sus ojos a través de las gafas. No sé porque pero ambas nos empezamos a acercar hasta juntar nuestros labios de nuevo, la boca de Vinyl desprendía el olor a alcohol, ella acariciaba mi espalda y poco a poco empezó a bajar sus pesuñas hasta llegar a mis flancos, abrimos nuestras bocas para saborear la lengua de la otra. Sabía que estaba besando a otra yegua, pero no quería detenerme, se sentía bien y se sentía rico, me gustaba sentir sus pesuñas tocarme, pero note que esto estaba yendo muy lejos, si seguía así podría terminar teniendo sexo con Vinyl, asique me separe de ella abruptamente. Me coloque en una posición fetal cerca del sofá a un lado de la chimenea.

-Lo siendo Vinyl, pero, yo no puedo-

-Hey, Tavi no te preocupes, relájate. Estamos ebrias y es muy de noche, que tal si nos vamos a acostar, ven no querrás dormir en el sofá-

-¿Prometes no decirle de esto a nadie?- Obviamente no podía dejar que nadie se entere, si la crema y nata de Canterlot se enterase de que a Octavia Filarmonía Pie le gustan las yeguas mi carrera podría arruinarse.

-Calma Tavi, mis labios están sellados, es nuestro secreto, es más te diré un secreto mío para que te sientas más segura- Se acerco a mí con una sonrisa.

Se escuchaba interesante.

-Mira sabes, yo al igual que Lyra soy Bisexual, por eso no me detuve, jeje… Sé que lo que sucedió fue un accidente, pero yo hubiera seguido, jeje…- Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Bien, ahora vamos a dormir, Tavi no te angusties, aquí no ha pasado nada-

-Es…está bien- Lo que me dijo es que si yo no me hubiera apartado, ella hubiera seguido. No puedo creer lo que voy a pensar, pero me empiezo a arrepentir.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que subimos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Vinyl, su cama era grande, ella corrió hasta ella y se lanzo de golpe.

-Oh… Si. Extrañaba mi cama, ven adelante hay espacio para ambas- Me acerque levante la cobija y me acosté.

-Dulces sueños Tavi- Ella se acerco a mí y me beso la frente para luego apagar la luz con su magia.

Ante la luz que entraba por la ventana pude ver la silueta de Vinyl sacándose los lentes, quizás en el momento del beso perdí una buena oportunidad para quitarle las gafas, ahora estoy acostada a su lado y me siento mal al sentirme excitada por la unicornio que tengo al lado. Todo es muy confuso, digo me gusto, pero está mal, se que está muy mal, pero bueno mañana será otro día.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**


	7. La Noche

**Capitulo 7 "La noche"**

Sueño:

No muchos notan cuando lo que experimentan luego de dormir es un sueño, pero yo siempre me doy cuenta cuando estoy soñando. ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo, recuerdo haberme acostado a dormir, jeje. Como todo sueño puedo controlar todo lo que pasa dentro de él, puedo hacer aparecer cosas, crear escenarios, de hecho es muy divertido. Sé que despertare con un terrible dolor de cabeza por todo lo bebido esta noche junto con Vinyl, pero que beso más delicioso. Fue algo sencillamente exquisito, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar. Ese placer en los labios, saborear la viscosa boca del otro, su lengua. Luego recuerdo que se beso fue con una yegua y se me viene el mundo abajo, que mal.

En mi sueño es de noche, siempre he preferido la noche al día, en la noche todo se puede apreciar de una manera más especial, el silencio y tranquilidad, el aire nocturno, el cielo, la Luna. Estoy sentada en el heno de un granero, obviamente el granero de Félix. Miro la Luna, podría rejuvenecerme 3 años, pero no lo quiero hacer. Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de soñar, lo hago aparecer, se sienta a mi lado y charlamos, que listo es mi subconsciente, puedo manipular todo a mi antojo con tanta facilidad. Me recuerda un poco a ese espíritu del Caos que las portadoras de la armonía derrotaron, en fin.

-¿Cómo estas Tavi?- Y aquí aparece.

-Hola mi amor, estoy bien, gracias-

-Había esperado que soñaras para poder hablar contigo-

-Quisiera creerlo, jeje-

-Han pasado muchas cosas por tu cabeza últimamente, en especial esta noche-

-Si lo sé Félix, bueno tu me conoces, oh más bien me conociste, yo pienso muchas cosas-

Se acerca a mí y coloca su pata alrededor de mi para abrazarme, se siente bien, podría hacer que tengamos sexo, pero en esta ocasión solo quiero charlar.

-Te he extrañado tanto-

-Y yo a ti Tavi, tú fuiste el amor de mi vida, lamento haberte dejado sola, no poder estar a tu lado mientras te hacías de fama en Canterlot-

-Gracias a ti pude mudarme a Canterlot, me regalaste el Chelo y la casa que vendí, era muy grande para una sola pony como yo. Pero claro era para los dos-

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso esta noche?, tu sabes, el beso. Sé que querías ir más lejos y tu conciencia te detuvo, por cierto yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, jeje, yo solo soy una parte de ti-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que simplemente no podía, ¿me entiendes? Es decir, está mal, no tengo nada contra esas parejas, pero yo, yo no soy así, solo fue calentura. Además ¿tienes idea cuanto pagaría un periodista por una historia así? Arruinaría mi carrera, ya casi puedo ver el titular "Chelista prodigio de Canterlot viene a Ponyville a satisfacer sus gustos lésbicos"-

-¿No crees que estas exagerando Tavi? Oh realmente a lo que temes es que te estés enamorando de una yegua en vez de un semental-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enamorar?! Estás loco-

-Tavi, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? Mírate a ti misma en estos últimos años, te has lamentado lo suficiente, tú amiga Lyra encontró el amor en alguien de su mismo género, podrías intentarlo-

-Quizás si debí hacerte aparecer para solo tener sexo-

-Pero no lo hiciste, jeje. Vamos, yo digo que la beses de nuevo no estando borracha-

"¡YO NO SOY UNA BORRACHA!."

-Bien, bien. Ya entendí. Lo que te decía era que la beses no estando un poco… aaammm… Pasada, y veas si sientes lo mismo en ese instante que lo que sentiste esta noche. Hablando de eso quizás ya sea de mañana, llevo un buen rato aquí-

-Besarla y ver que siento, no suena mal-

-Exacto, ¡dale un besote a esa unicornio! También aprovecha de quitarle esas malditas gafas para ver sus ojos-

-Gracias Félix, tu siempre me ayudas a tomar decisiones importantes, quisiera que estuvieses conmigo en estos momentos, se que ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero. Anhelaba tanto tener una familia contigo-

-Y yo más que nadie quería que mi primer hijo fuese contigo, me alegra ser de tu ayuda mi amor, lo que más deseo es que seas feliz en estos momentos de tu vida cuando aun eres joven y bella-

-Félix, ven acércate. Bésame-

-Yo estoy aquí para obedecerte en todo, mi bella, bella Tavi-

Aunque sé que es un sueño, aun así, me gusta que este cerca de mí y que mi cuerpo en el exterior sienta las sensaciones de lo que él me hace en mi mente.

Fin del sueño:

Llego la hora de despertar, mis parpados me pesan. Siento mi cabeza como si la hubiera revuelto en una batidora de sementó, mi boca sabe a vomito, bueno no a vomito, pero sabe muy mal. Me duelen los ojos, la luz que entra por la ventana me quema la cara, siento ruidos abajo. Me levanto de la cama, auch, me duelen las patas. Todo aun da vueltas, sigo mareada, ¡Rayos!. Es hora de ponerse en marcha, aquí vamos. Doy un paso, ¡Hurra! No me he caído, doy otro, un logro más para llegar a la puerta.

Después de un rato llego a la escalera, la baje con algo de dificultad, pero no me caí, eso se vería muy mal, jeje. Bueno ya estoy en la sala y ahí una deliciosa fragancia en el aire, huele a pan tostado. Me dirijo a la cocina y ahí estaba vinyl poniendo 2 platos en la mesa y una flor en un pequeño florero. La miro, ella me mira y sonríe.

-Buenos Días señorita Filarmónica, que noche la de anoche, jajá-

-Buenos días Vinyl. ¿Hace cuanto te despertaste?-

-Aaamm… hace una hora, estoy asiendo el desayuno, supongo que querrás desayunar-

-Sí, gracias, eres muy atenta-

-Van saliendo tostadas con mantequilla y jugo de naranja- Nada mejor que un desayuno para aliviar la resaca, pero hace falta algo.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedes servir un café? Por favor- Mi melena debe estar hecha un desastre.

-Claro, no hay problema- Ella con su magia puso una taza y hizo flotar una cafetera para servirme.

-Gracias- Tome unos terrones de azúcar y se los eche al café, me vino una puntada a la cabeza y me lleve el casco a la frente.

-Parece que todavía no te recuperas de lo de anoche. Bueno yo ya estoy acostumbrada, jeje, tu melena está hecha un desastre, en cambio la mía está perfectamente despeinada, jaja-

-Disculpa si no estoy de los mejores ánimos para los chistes- Sigo un poco mareada, demonios.

Vinyl ha sido tan amable conmigo, debería invitarla a mi casa a cenar en la noche, aprovecho de cocinar algo rico y de paso besarla, jeje. Solo para ver si hay fuegos artificiales no estando ebria. Y demostrare que lo otro fue solo calentura, gran plan, muy buen plan. Ella se sienta al otro lado de la mesa y pone tostadas, una para mí y una para ella. Tal vez lo interesante que le encuentro a Vinyl, es que nunca había conocido a una pony así.

-¿Vinyl?-

-Dime Tavi-

Le di un mordisco a la tostada con mantequilla, trague porque obviamente no se debe hablar con la boca llena.

-¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa a cenar? Yo cocino muy bien, es para agradecerte por haberme aceptado en tu casa, también por el favor que me hiciste hace tiempo en Canterlot-

-No te sientas obligada, enserio, no es necesario- Rápido, piensa en algo.

-Insisto, también podemos hablar, hago un estofado delicioso-

-Estofado ¿he? Bueno es de mala educación rechazar una invitación y rechazar la comida. Pero claro eso ya lo debes de saber. Bien voy esta noche, ¿te parece como las ocho?-

-Por supuesto. Pero dime ¿dónde está el baño?-

-La puerta que esta aun lado de la cocina, ahí está el baño-

-Gracias-

Fui al baño, me vi al espejo, me he visto mejor. Al menos mis ojos siguen igual de hermosos, hago correr el agua, me enjuago la boca y me mojo el rostro. Esta es la noche, nunca pensaría que yo fuese a hacer algo así.

En la noche "Casa de Octavia"

Bien, veamos, mesa lista, comida ya casi, apariencia, uff hermosa. Ya casi son las ocho, todo está listo.

-Bien Tavi concéntrate, ¿Por qué estoy tan emocionada?-

-Olvida eso, concéntrate. Seguramente no pasara nada, es decir solo un beso y listo y quedara demostrado que la chispa que sentí anoche fue solo por todo lo bebido-

Siento a alguien tocar la puerta, ¡Perfecto! Ya es hora, voy a abrir.

-Hola Tavi-

-Que bien que pudiste venir, Vinyl-

-Cena gratis, no me lo perdería por nada, jeje-

-Siéntate, estoy en eso-

Rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina para atender la comida, el olor que desprendían las hoyas era una fragancia para hacer agua la boca de cualquier pony, no me gusta presumir. Bueno me gusta un poco, pero soy una gran cocinera, aun recuerdo esos días que le cocinaba debes en cuando a Félix, ¡vamos! No es momento de ponerse triste ahora. Lo malo de estar deprimida es qué lloras todo el tiempo y en frente de la gente.

-Bien, de entrada una ensalada, luego el estofado con la papa rellena junto con las manzanas fritas y de postre el Pie de duraznos, perfecto-

Puse los platos de ensalada en una bandeja para llevármelos a la mesa, tengo tal manejo de mis cascos que no se me caerían por nada del mundo, ¡Nada!.

Salgo de la cocina, pongo ambos platos bajo la mesa, dejo la bandeja a un lado, comienza el juego.

-Gracias de nuevo por invitarme a cenar Tavi, hace tiempo que no cenaba en casa de una amiga- Me considera su amiga, punto a mi favor.

-De nada, te lo debía, además quizás nos podamos conocer mejor- Ella lanza una pequeña risita mientras se lleva un bocado a la boca, fue algo incomodo.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?-

-Oh, no nada, jeje… Dime ¿siempre has tocado el Chelo?-

-Sí, soy considerada la mejor en lo que hago, el prodigio de Canterlot-

-¿Prodigio? ¿Es por tocar un instrumento para unicornios con tus cascos?-

-Bueno, Tu eres una unicornio y haces lo que haces con tus cascos también, lo note-

-Sentir la música, no todos lo entiendes-

-Lo sé, todos mis compañeros músicos en Canterlot son en la mayoría solo unicornios. Por cierto ¿te gusta el vino?-

-No tanto, pero bueno-

-Bien te serviré, este es de una reserva especial- Fui a la alacena y saque una botella, lo pensaba usar para una ocasión especial, pero nunca llego, aun así esta se podría considerar una ocasión especial.

Puse las copas sobre la mesa, serví el vino, aun no puedo creer que no se saque todavía esas gafas, que molesto, pero ya tendré oportunidad de sacárselas.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Deje la botella sobre la mesa y luego me dirigí para ir por el estofado con las papas rellenas y la manzana frita.

Más de noche:

-Pero que cena mas deliciosa, te felicito Tavi-

-Gracias, aunque aún falta el postre-

-¿Postre? Pero ya estoy llena-

-Créeme, te encantara-

Fui de nuevo a la cocina, ahí estaba el ultimo platillo antes de hacer mi jugada, el pie de duraznos. Ha llegado la hora. Salí de la cocina con el postre. Vinyl quedo con la boca abierta, jaja.

-Bueno tal vez solo un pedacito-

-Lo sabía-

Tome el cuchillo, partí dos trozos par ambas, a Vinyl se le hacía agua la boca, tome los platos.

-Oye ¿comamos el postre en el sofá?- Sera más sencillo hacer mi movimiento ahí, además creo que no se me será muy difícil, el vino que le serví a Vinyl era uno de los más fuertes y añejados.

-Claro-

Bien estamos en el sofá, no me siento excitada ni nada por el estilo, ¿Eso es bueno?, pues claro si se supone que estoy asiendo todo esto solo para probarme a mi misma de que lo de anoche fue solo calentura. Luego de terminar de comer el delicioso postre tome los platos y los deje en la cocina, mañana los limpiare, no hay que complicarse tanto.

-Eres muy habilidosa con sus cascos Tavi, sabes me recuerdas un poco a Pinkie-

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ah, bueno tú no has estado aquí mucho, pero, ella es bueno… No sé cómo explicarlo-

-Ah, no te preocupes, te entiendo, jaja-

Ambas reímos, esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando para robarle un beso en la boca, sin que se diera cuenta me acerque a ella y con rapidez le di un beso en los labios, ¡Listo! Eso fue todo, nada, nada me paso, solo un beso, bueno ya estoy segura de que lo de la otra noche fue solo calentura. Pero supongo que ahora se venía la parte más incómoda.

-Lo siento Vinyl, fue solo un impulso- Ella no dijo nada.

-¿Vinyl?-

Ella se llevo una pesuña a la cara, y ¡¿SE EMPEZO A SACAR LAS GAFAS?!. Las bajo y tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y me miro, sus ojos, su ojos eran hermosos, eran de un color rojo rubí tan profundo, me sonrió. Ella era hermosa, ¿Pero que estoy pensando? No lo puedo creer, pero quiero, yo quiero. Besarla de nuevo.

Nos acercamos lentamente, nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de la otra, ella acerca su pesuña a mi cara, me tira una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla. Nos acercamos mas y nuestros labios se unieron, nuestras bocas se abrieron para saborear el interior de la otra, nuestras lengua se tocaban, pero que bien se sentía, mi cuerpo se estremecía, mi intimidad se humedecía, ella me tiro al sofá y se puso arriba mío, nos volvimos a besar, mis pesuñas guiadas por mi excitación empezaron a tocar los flancos de Vinyl, ella paseaba una de sus pesuñas por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi intimidad, donde la empezó a masajear. En numerosas ocasiones yo me había complacido a mi misma con mi pesuña, pero había algo especial en sentir otra pesuña ajena tocándome.

Ella metía la punta de su pesuña en el interior de mi vagina, se sentía rico, yo debía corresponderle, lentamente fui guiando mi pesuña a la intimidad de Vinyl, la tocaba, sentía como sus fluidos mojaban mi pesuña, ambas nos dábamos placer, pero poco a poco ella empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo apartando su pesuña de la entrada de mi intimidad y alejando la suya de mi pesuña. Dejaba un rastro de besos, ella lamia mis ubres, pero que placer, hace tanto que no sentía estas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, se sentía bien… se sentía rico.

Ella tomo mis patas traseras abriéndolas de golpe.

-Valla, si que estas mojada Tavi, jeje. No te preocupes yo me encargo-

Vinyl acercaba su boca a mi vagina. Muy pronto sentí algo viscoso que se paseaba por la entrada de mi cuerpo, era su lengua, con sus cascos abrió mi intimidad y empezó a lamerme, arquee mi espalda, se sentía demasiado rico. Esto me hacia sudar y que pequeños gemidos salieran de mi boca.

-Ooooohhh… Vinyl-

-Dime Tavi-

-No te detengas-

Ella continuo, me gustaba tanto, no me importaba que los fluidos de mi sexo estuvieran cayendo sobre el sofá. Estaba sonriendo y respirando muy agitadamente. Se sentía mucho más placentero que el éxtasis musical, pero luego de un rato me sentí mal, yo también quería que Vinyl se sintiera como yo, ella chupaba mi clítoris, hasta que la detuve con uno de mis cascos.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que te gustaba-

Me posicione delante de su rostro para poder besarla, en su boca podía sentir mi propio sabor.

-Es mi turno-

-Jeje, está bien-

Me hinque y ella abrió sus patas traseras, Nunca había visto la vagina de otra yegua en mi vida y era la primera vez que asía esto. Su vagina era tan blanca como la nieve, excepto por su interior rosado, la abrí con mis dos cascos, empecé a besar su intimidad para luego poner en acción mi lengua, la lamia, sabía bien, un toque salado, ella arqueaba la espalda, gemía un poco. Entonces empecé a chupar su clítoris, lo envolvía con mi lengua igual que a una paleta. Los gemidos de Vinyl eran armoniosos.

Ella deja de Arquear la espalda para mirarme.

-Aaaahyy… Tavi, ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?-

-Está arriba la segunda puerta-

-Es…Esta Bien-

Aparte mi boca de su intimidad, me toma de la pesuña me levanta y me lleva a toda velocidad a mi cuarto, me tira a la cama, uff que salvaje, jeje. Ella cierra la puerta y se lanza arriba mío para besarme, la abrazo de verdad me gustaba besarla. Nos apartamos ella me mira son esos ojos de color rubí.

-Tavi, de verdad eres muy hermosa. Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión-

Antes de poder decirle algo, cambia de posición dejando su intimidad en mi rostro mientras la mi queda en frente del suyo. Bueno desde esta vista puedo decir que Vinyl tiene muy buenos Flancos. Puedo ver sus ambas intimidades, siento como ella empieza a lamer mi vagina, ya estoy muy sudada, tomo sus flancos, los apretó y llevo mi lengua a la vagina de Vinyl, la lamia mientras apretaba aun mas sus flancos, sentía como ella al mismo tiempo me lamia el clítoris entre pequeños gemidos. Esto era muy excitante, me encantaba, sentía venir un orgasmo.

-Aaaaahhh… Vinyl, ya me voy a venir-

-Ooooohhh… No te preocupes, yo también, sigue, sigue-

Las paredes vaginales de Vinyl estaban calientes y se serraban al igual que las mías, estaba llegando, ya casi llegaba, quería llegar, solo quería llegar para sentir el placer del Orgasmo.

-¡Aaaaah...!- Deje salir un gemido ahogado antes de que todos los fluidos salieran de mi vagina ensuciando las sabanas de mi cama y al mismo tiempo Vinyl soltaba sus fluidos sobre mi rostro dejando salir al mismo tiempo un gran gemido de placer. Con mi lengua empecé a limpiar la intimidad de Vinyl, provocando hacer temblar sus patas traseras.

-¡Aaaaahhyyy! Tavi, ya para, es hora del último Round-

-¿Y qué viene ahora?-

-Pues, esto-

Vinyl se levanta en la cama, me toma de las patas traseras, junta nuestras dos intimidades, los labios vaginales de Vinyl estaban calientes, se tocaban con los míos, ella sonrió, empezó a moverse asía adelante y atrás tirando su vagina contra la mía. Ambas expedíamos pequeños gemidos, se sentía muy bien, nunca imagine que el sexo con otra yegua llegaría a ser tan delicioso. Ambas nos mirábamos a los ojos, ella casi lograba derretirme con sus bellos ojos, creo que si me estaba enamorando de ella, solo que no lo veía, bien podría decirle que la quería o que la amaba, pero quizás para ella esto solo es sexo y no se imagina lo que estoy sintiendo por ella.

Poco a poco la intensidad de la posición fue aumentando, nuestras intimidades se besaban y los fluidos eran su saliva, venia sentir otro Orgasmo, Vinyl se movía más y mas rápido, apretaba los dientes, a ella también le venía otro más, lo presentía. Sentía el líquido en mi interior, el líquido que sería expulsado nuevamente.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh…!- Llegue nuevamente a ese punto, Vinyl miraba asía arriba apretando mucho los dientes, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se vino después dejando salir un gemido ahogado.

Ella cayo rendida a la cama, yo ya estaba agotada, respiraba muy agitadamente y mi melena estaba toda desordenada, sudaba mucho ella se tiro a un lado mío, al igual que yo estaba exhausta. Me acerque a ella y me acurruque en su pecho, me abrazo con su pata delantera, dejamos la habitación impregnada con el olor de nuestros sexos, luego de un rato de silencio y respiraciones agitadas, decidí hablarle, si no le decía ahora, entonces ¿Cuándo?.

-Vinyl-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Bien, llego la hora, es la hora de la verdad.

-Tu… Tú me gustas-

Hubo un silencio incomodo, por un momento creí que había sido una estúpida, pero:

-Tú también me gustas. Y mucho-

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Aprovecho de decir algunas cosas, o más bien escribirlas XD… Note algo, escribir Lemon es un poco más complicado en primera persona, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Otra cosa, les deseo a todos ustedes una Feliz Navidad… Gracias por sus Reviews que me animan a continuar, también espero verlos en mis futuro proyecto sobre la Princesa Luna, ese quizás sea mi proyecto más importante hasta ahora, es un Fic sobre mi personaje favorito de MLP…**


	8. El comienzo de una nueva vida

**Capitulo 8 "El comienzo de una nueva vida"**

Me siento tan bien, hace tanto que. Bueno se supone que cuando lo haces solo por el placer entonces solo es sexo, pero cuando lo haces con el ser que amas entonces es hacer el amor. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana, el pelaje de Vinyl es tan suave, que rico es acurrucarse en su cuerpo, nunca pensé que alguien me podría llegar a gustar tanto nuevamente. La respiración se Vinyl es tan calmada, tan relajante, su melena es tan perfumada como la mía, quizás usa algún producto para mantener su pelo con ese volumen.

Ella ya está durmiendo, y será mejor que lo haga yo también, mañana será otro día. Hace tanto que no era así de feliz.

A la mañana siguiente:

Me despierto, aun el cálido cuerpo de Vinyl sigue aun durmiendo junto a mí, jeje. Bueno podría seguir aquí acostada hasta que despierte, pero mejor hare el desayuno, se lo debo por haberme hecho el desayuno en aquella ocasión. Debo tener cuidado de no despertarla, quito mis cascos de ella con mucho cuidado, dormí pegada a ella toda la noche. Es más agradable despertar sin resaca, ya me pude desligar de ella, ahora me bajo de la cama y aun sigue durmiendo, que bien, ahora podre preparar el desayuno, se nota que se agoto mucho, se ve muy bella dormida y sin gafas, abro un poco la ventana de la habitación para que se pase el olor, de bueno, nosotras, jeje. Bajo a la cocina, preparare el mejor desayuno de todos, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y tortitas, ¡sí!, a y el café obvio.

El desayuno está listo. Siento a alguien bajar las escaleras y acercarse, quien mas iba a ser que Vinyl, no se puso sus gafas, puedo notar que ahora confía más en mi.

-Buenos Días Tavi, uff lo de anoche estuvo intenso, jeje-

-Buenos días Vinyl, ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-De maravilla, tu cama es excelente. Ah claro y tu también-

Me miraba pícaramente con esos enormes ojos de color rubí -Tavi, te sonrojaste, jeje-

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

-Claro que si- ash, ¿Por qué nunca puedo controlar mi rubor?

Me cubrí el rostro con una pesuña para que no viera mi sonrojo y cuando menos me lo espero me abraza.

-Lo de anoche fue maravilloso, de verdad te quiero mucho Tavi- Yo le respondí el abrazo, se sentía bien escuchar esas palabras de ella.

-Yo también te quiero Vinyl- Nos separamos un poco y nos besamos.

Un cariñito mañanero, quisiera empezar todos los días así, con esto ya tengo ánimos para todo el día. Separamos nuestros labios, nos miramos unos instantes hasta que ella es la primera en hablar.

-Preparaste el desayuno, ¡Qué bien! Me muero de hambre, ¿eso qué huelo son tortitas?-

-Si lo son-

-¡Eres la mejor!- Me pega un abrazo bien apretado dejándome sin aire.

-Vinyl, no puedo respirar-

-Ups lo siento, jeje- Me suelta y se sienta en la mesa.

-Vamos a al desayuno mejor-

-Me gusta cómo se escucha eso Vinyl-

La mañana estuvo muy agradable, charlamos mucho de nuestras vidas, le conté sobre mí, mi vida en la granja y todo lo que sucedió hay, pero no esta es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien sobre mi pasado sin ponerme a llorar, tal vez porque sentí su apoyo, además con Vinyl no me siento triste, es como si todos mis problemas, angustia y tristezas se extinguieran al momento en que estoy con ella.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?-

-Claro, después de lo de anoche no quiero que un semental se me quede oliendo, jeje-

Nos dirigimos al baño de mi habitación, una de las razones de por la que no seguí buscando casa luego de encontrar esta, es por su magnífico baño. Una gran tina donde bien podrían caber tres ponys, pero en este caso solo dos, jeje.

Deje corriendo el agua, espere que se llenara para entrar yo primero.

-Vinyl ya puedes entrar-

-Sí, calma, ya vuelvo-

-¿Ah?-

Ella sale del baño, pero deja la puerta abierta. Siendo que corre ¡¿Asia aquí?!. Pega un enorme salto y cae en la bañera moviendo toda el agua y asiendo que salpique en todo el baño. Luego emerge del agua con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio Vinyl? Una bala de cañón, ¡¿En una bañera?!-

-Vamos, tenía que aprovechar, esta es enorme, además estamos las dos juntas, ¿no quieres jugar?-

-¿Jugar?- Se acerca a mí con una sonrisa muy pícara en su rostro.

-Si Tavi, jugar- Se coloca tan cerca de mi rostro que bien podría besarme, cosa que no me molestaría ahora que somos más que amigas.

-Es…está bien-

-Jejeje, perfecto- Vinyl toma aire y se sumerge bajo el agua.

Me toma de mis patas traseras debajo del agua, a eso se refería con jugar, bueno no me quejo si, después de todo se siente muy bien. Muy muy bien. Me relajo, dejo que ella juegue con mi intimidad, ¿Por qué querría detenerla? Esto es grandioso.

Sale del agua tomando aire.

-¿Te gusto?-

-Si, jeje… Eres muy buena en eso-

-Tengo experiencia-

Se acerca a mi nos besamos en los labios, nos acariciamos, nos damos placer, reímos, hablamos. Este es el mejor baño que he tenido.

Más tarde ya limpias y sin el aroma que teníamos nos dispusimos a despedirnos, aprovechare este día para ir a contarle a Lyra, ella me escuchara y me entenderá, después de todo también le gusta una yegua, una yegua a la cual no le agrado, pero sigue siendo una.

-Fue un placer pasar estos momentos contigo Vinyl-

-Cuando quieras Tavi, ¿hacemos algo mañana?-

-Claro, me encantaría-

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

-Adiós-

-Nos vemos Tavi-

Ella se va, enserio que me siento feliz de por fin encontrar a alguien que me complemente, curiosamente muy distinta a mí, pero eso ya no me importa. Tampoco me importa el hecho que seamos del mismo sexo. Lo único que me importa es que me quiera y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Salgo de mi casa, me dirijo a ver a Lyra, por suerte no me he encontrado con Pinkie en el camino, llegando a la casa de Lyra la veo botar cosas a la basura. Me acerco a ella para poder hablarle.

-Hola Lyra-

-Oh, Hola Tavi, dime ¿no necesitas plástico para tu casa?-

-Aaaammm… No.

-¿Segura? Tengo mucho, lo estoy tirando a la basura, y ¿No te sirve una mano humana?-

-¿Mano humana?-

-Bueno es una réplica exacta, la copie de un libro, es muy útil para dar placer, ¿no la quieres?, le prometí a Bon Bon tirar estas cosas a cambio de dejarnos hacer esa tomatera en su casa-

-Lyra, de todas las cosas que me has dicho, esto es lo más extraño. Además vine a hablar contigo de algo importante-

-¿Importante? Bien te escucho dime-

-Bien aquí voy. Me enamore de Vinyl y tuvimos sexo anoche-

Lyra me miro unos instantes con los ojos como platos, me tomo de la pesuña y me llevo a un asiento que estaba en la plaza que estaba ahí cerca, nos sentamos y giro su cabeza para mirarme, hasta ese momento no mostraba ninguna expresión hasta que una sonrisa tan grande como la de Pinkie Pie se formo en su rostro.

-¡Eso es genial amiga! Oh Tavi nunca pensé que tuvieras mis mismos gustos, y con Vinyl, uff ella sí que es buena para eso-

-Si bueno… Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que Vinyl es buena para el sexo?-

-Bueno la conocí a ella antes que a Bon Bon, pero no éramos tal para cual. No aceptaba mi fascinación y modo de vida que tengo, pero contigo es otra cosa, ya que tu eres más tranquila. Pero Bon Bon, ella me quiso con todos mis defectos, es una muy buena yegua, aunque no le agrades, jeje-

-Bien, bueno me lo imaginaba. Después de todo me comento que tenía experiencia. Lyra fue maravilloso, hace tanto que no me sentía tan viva, tan feliz de la vida, enserio amiga, sabes quizás me quede aquí en Ponyville. En Canterlot no hay nada que me interese, además en estos años e juntado muchos Bits, podría vivir aquí e ir solo a los conciertos y recitales en Canterlot cuando haga falta y luego volver-

-Es por eso que me quede aquí en vez de regresar a Canterlort, aquí nadie me mira con malos ojos, los ponys son buenos y amables, en Canterlot la horrible sociedad discrimina a los ponys diferentes a ellos, pero ellos no tienen ni idea, critican algo sin conocerlo, sin entenderlo. El ponyville es diferente-

Lyra se acerca a mí y me abraza. Su cálido abrazo me reconforta, ella fue mi única amiga en Canterlot, ¿Por qué? Al igual como me enamore de alguien totalmente opuesta a mí, me hice amiga de alguien igual de opuesta a mí. Tal vez porque con mi tristeza ya era suficiente o necesitaba a alguien diferente a mí para no sentirme agobiada con mi propia personalidad.

Los días fueron pasando, no me había dado cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado aquí a Ponyville, Vinyl es una buena pony, llevamos una buena relación, ya se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa a diario, a veces yo hago el desayuno y otras veces ella lo hace. Miro el día con otros ojos y en la noche la pony que amo a mi lado, mi vida en ponyville ha sido tan maravillosa que no sé cómo expresarlo. Los del pueblo ya empiezan a conocerme, mas de alguna vez sostuve una agradable plática con la modista del pueblo Rarity, me gusta mi nueva vida, en estos momentos mi corazón ya no me duele, ya no tengo neblinas del pasado en mi mente, ahora tengo un mejor futuro.

Este fin de semana iré Canterlot por mis cosas, para traerlas a Ponyville. Vinyl propuso acompañarme, pero pienso que es mejor hacer esto sola, además solo traeré las cosas de valor una o tres cajas con posesiones sentimentales, lo otro lo dejare allí ya que no lo necesito, lo venderé cuando tenga tiempo y sacarles algún Bit.

En la estación del tren:

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe Tavi?-

-Segura Vinyl, debo hacer esto sola-

-Bueno, como digas-

-Te voy a extrañar, toma una copia de la llave de mi casa para guardar la correspondencia adentro-

-Bien, no hay problema. Te veré en unos días-

-Adiós, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-

Vinyl aun sigue usando sus gafas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando estamos en nuestro hogar siempre se las saca para mí. Es un lindo detalle de su parte.

Subo al tren, miro por la ventana y veo a Vinyl despidiéndose con uno de sus cascos y esa sonrisa en su rostro. El tren avanza, le devuelvo el saludo, poco a poco me voy alejando mas de ella hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

Es increíble como el modo de pensar puede cambiar en alguien, es increíble como la forma de actuar y de ver el mundo puede cambiar cuando menos te lo esperas, estos cambios los pueden causar en entorno mismo que nos rodea, se preguntaran ¿porque hablo de esto?, la cosa es que a mí una pony me cambio. Hace tanto que no me sentía así que ni siquiera mi chelo me trae las mismas sensaciones que tú provocas en mí Vinyl.

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció?**


	9. A veces la verdad no Basta

**Capitulo 9 "A veces la verdad no basta"**

Hoy mi amiga Octavia partió a Canterlot a buscar unas cosas, voy caminando por el pueblo y me encuentro con Vinyl, la saludo, ella me saluda de vuelta.

-Acompañaste a Tavi a la estación ¿cierto?- Le pregunte.

-Sip, se veía bastante feliz, ¿quieres a acompañarme a su casa, tengo que guardar la correspondencia-

-Claro, aprovecho de asaltar el refrigerador, jeje-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, nada- Por poco y me descubre.

Vamos a la casa de Tavi, hoy es un muy lindo día, quizás hoy tenga suerte y me encuentre con un humano. Aun me sigo preguntando quien habrá robado la mano de mi basurero, pero bueno, la disfrutara el que se la llevo, jaja.

Llegamos a la casa de Octavia, Vinyl abre el buzón y hace levitar unas cartas, entramos a la casa, Vinyl va a la cocina a hacerse un Sándwich y me deja sola en la sala. Veamos que podría hacer sola en estos momentos, puedo sentarme y no hacer nada, puedo leer las cartas de Tavi, lo cual es un delito, oh puedo acompañar a Vinyl con su Sándwich.

Creo que está muy claro. Hago levitar las cartas, publicidad, publicidad, Blinkie Pie, publicidad, ¡Espera! ¿Blinkie Pie?. La hermana de Tavi, oh por Luna, no lo puedo creer. Bueno no hará daño leer la carta, después de todo Tavi me conto que se fue a Manehatten porque quedo preñada sin decirle a nadie y todo eso, sería interesante saber que le paso.

Abro la carta, veamos -Querida hermana, bla bla bla… ¿lamento?, bla bla bla ¿Hijo? Bla bla bla ¡¿Félix?!, ¿pero, qué?, no no no puede ser, ¿incendio?."

-Oye Lyra ¿no quieres un Sándwich?, me quedo geni, ¡¿Pero qué henos estas asiendo?!-

-Vinyl, no vas creer lo que dice aquí-

-Lyra, leer la correspondencia ajena es de muy mala educación ¿yo dije eso?, creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con Tavi-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esto es horrible Vinyl, siéntate, escucha, es importante-

"_Querida hermana, me tomo mucho tiempo darme el valor de escribir estas palabras, no podría sentirme más avergonzada de mi misma. Pero ya no me importa nada, no tengo los bits necesarios para mantener a mi hijo, ningún semental me quiere como su acompañante, ¿Quién querría a una yegua con crio?. Lo di en adopción, ya que al menos podrá tener alimento seguro todos los días, alimento que yo tristemente no le podría dar. El error más grande de toda mi vida fue enamorarme de un semental el cual nunca me pudo amar y que no me quería lo suficiente, como para hacerse cargo de mi o revelar que esperaba un potrillo de él._

_Ya no lo soporto más hermana, mi vida es horrible, trabajo solo para poder comer, apenas puedo mantener el lugar donde vivo y regresar a la granja no es una opción. No puedo seguir viviendo con migo misma y cuando te llegue esta carta, yo ya no estaré aquí. Pero antes quiero revelarte una verdad, una verdad la cual me guarde por muchos años. Yo y Félix tuvimos una aventura y en esa aventura, el me preño y luego me dejo._

Años atrás: (Tercera persona)

Era la granja de la familia Pie, se podía ver a un Semental de pelaje marrón y melena negra con una Cutie Mark de un reloj de bolsillo. Caminaba asía la casa de la granja, se acercaba hasta la entrada y tocaba la puerta. Abre una pony de pelaje morado pálido y con una melena de color gris claro y una Cutie Mark de un collar con una roca de fondo.

-Oh, Hola Félix, ¿buscas a mi hermana?-

-Sí, ¿esta ella en casa?-

-Lo siento, mis padres y ella fueron al pueblo a buscar provisiones para la reserva. Me dejaron cuidando la casa ya que yo no soy muy fuerte para cargar tantos sacos-

-Oh, está bien, puedo esperarla, ¿Crees que se tarden mucho?-

-No lo sé. No creo, de todos modos pasa-

-Gracias-

El Semental entro a la casa, llevando unas flores que llevaba en la boca.

-Esas Flores son para Octavia, ¿cierto?-

-Ajam, si son para ella-

La cara de la pony se puso triste y bajo la mirada, el semental se percato de esto y se acerco a ella.

-¿Que ocurre Blinkie?- La pony levanto la mirada.

-Es que, mis padres dejan que Octavia tenga novio, en cambio yo. Bueno me siguen viendo como una potrilla pequeña-

-Eso es porque te quieren, no te desanimes Blinkie, eres una de las yeguas más hermosas del lugar, jeje… Además alguien como tu merece a un buen macho, cuando sea la hora ya lo encontraras- Dijo Félix.

-Gracias Félix- La pony se sonroja ante estas palabras.

-De nada, pero oye sabes tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿le das estas flores a tu hermana por mi?-

-Claro-

El semental, deja las flores en la mesa cerca del sofá, pero cuando se agacha para dejar las flores en la pequeña mesa, algo lo empuja al sofá, pero Félix ase una maniobra con sus patas delanteras de tal forma que logra caer sentado sin haber hundido su cabeza en los almohadones del sofá. En seguida Blinkie se acerca y se sienta en sus patas traseras.

-Blinkie ¿Qué estas asiendo?-

-No hay nadie en mi casa y estoy en celo. Mis padres siempre me prohíben salir de la casa cuando mi hermana y yo estamos en celo, pero estas aquí, tengamos sexo-

-Blinkie, mira, aunque me gustaría. Tu eres aun muy joven y además yo salgo con tu hermana- Dijo el Semental tratando de persuadirla. Y era cierto Félix superaba por 5 años a Octavia y a Blinkie la superaba por 10 años.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero siempre me has gustado, eres tan grande, fuerte y amable, hagamos el amor- Dijo seductoramente la pony.

-Enserio, por favor bájate de mí. Es difícil resistirme y enserio si lo hacemos me voy a arrepentir mucho de mí mismo después, te lo pido como amigos, bájate de mí, ahora."-Blinkie se entristeció, pero cerró los ojos y lo beso en los labios mientras bajaba lentamente una de sus pesuñas hasta el miembro del semental.

Lentamente el miembro de Félix se empieza a erectar y Blinkie rompió el beso para tomar aire.

-Me embriagas con tu aroma, nada bueno saldrá de lo que estamos asiendo Blinkie-

-No me importa, solo dejate llevar-

El semental, empieza a pasar sus cascos por los flancos de la pony mientras acerca su boca al cuello de la yegua para poder lamérselo. Blinkie pega unos débiles gemidos, acaricia el rostro del semental y frota su ya humedecida intimidad con el miembro de Félix.

-Hazme tuya- Dijo seductoramente Blinkie.

Félix atrajo el cuerpo de la pony y posiciono su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de Blinkie. Poco a poco se fue abriendo paso entre los apretados labios vaginales de la pony.

-Aaaaaahhyyy… Félix-

"Blinkie, no puedo hacer esto, yo no te correspondo. El ser el primer semental de tu vida es demasiada responsabilidad."

La pony bajo todo su cuerpo de golpe provocando que todo el miembro del semental entrase en ella, al mismo tiempo que pegaba un grito desgarrador provocado por el dolor que atribuía el tener un cuerpo joven, al mismo tiempo un hilo de sangre se asía presente proveniente de la intimidad ya no virgen de Blinkie.

-¿Es…estas bien?- Pregunto Félix.

La pony, lloraba mucho y su labio inferior temblaba, Félix quiso sacar su miembro de ella, pero Blinkie se sostenía de sus hombros impidiéndole hacer eso.

-Y…ya te lo…lo dije. Soy toda tu….tuya, ahora hazme el amor-

-No, ya fue suficiente, después de esto me voy a sentir muy mal conmigo mismo. Dejémoslo hasta aquí y hagamos como que nada de esto sucedió ¿está bien?-

-S…si tú no te mueves, entonces lo hare yo, lu…luego ya no podrás resistirte a hacerme el amor-

Blinkie empezó a mover sus caderas asía adelante y atrás muy torpemente, pero aun así no dejando que el miembro saliese de ella. Los gemidos de la pony eran de dolor, pero poco a poco fueron pasando al placer.

Félix, ya no podía controlarse, su instinto natural de macho se apoderaba de él, en su mente se imaginaba a Tavi, llorando por su engaño, lo que le permitía mantener el control por un cierto tiempo, pero aun así, sus cascos volvieron a tocar los flancos de Blinkie y sin darse cuenta empezó a ser parte del acto sexual tirando el cuerpo de la pony asía delante mientras le apretaba la zona donde yacía la Cutie Mark de la yegua.

-Aaaahh… Eso Félix, aaahhh, hazme lo que quieras, aaahh- Decía Blinkie entre gemidos.

Blinkie se detuvo y se bajo del semental, se levanto sus flancos bien arriba dejando su cabeza abajo y moviendo su cola para dejar ver su intimidad ya no virgen.

-¡Móntame!- Dijo casi gritando la pony.

El semental dudo por unos momentos, ya no estaba arriba suyo, podía irse en ese instante y abandonar lo que asía, pero algo en su interior no se lo permitía, algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir el acto sexual con Blinkie hasta llegar a su clímax. Lentamente se acerco a la yegua y esta vez actuó más rápido y introdujo todo su miembro en la intimidad de Blinkie a lo que esta respondió con un grito ahogado.

Félix respiraba muy agitadamente mientras montaba sobre la pony que permanecía con una sonrisa causada por el placer. El semental introducía con toda rapidez su miembro en la joven yegua, golpeando el útero de esta con cada envestida.

-Aaaahhh… eres todo un Semental, aahyy, sigue-

El semental ya estaba por llegar al clímax, dio una última envestida a la pony y dejo salir todos sus fluidos para los adentros de la vagina de Blinkie.

La yegua cayó rendida al piso, ensuciando un poco con su saliva y un poco de los fluidos del macho que caían en el piso.

-Esto no se lo diremos a nadie, nunca, ¿entendido?- Dijo Félix.

-Tú me hiciste una yegua completa, pero descuida nadie sabrá lo que me hiciste- Dijo Blinkie reincorporándose del suelo -Mejor vete mi amor, debo limpiar aquí y darme un baño para quitarme este aroma-

-No me digas así. Esto nunca se volverá a repetir-

2 meses después (Granero de la familia Pie, media noche):

-Que ocurre, ¿para qué me mandaste una carta para que nos juntáramos aquí?- Dijo Félix.

De en la oscuridad salió Blinkie con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Blinkie ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Fe…Félix, no se co…como decírtelo-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Estoy en cinta, solo le he entregado mi cuerpo a un semental y ese has sido tú- Dijo Blinkie pasándose una pesuña por el Vientre.

-¿Y como estas tan segura?-

-Me he sentido muy mal últimamente, además mi vientre aumento de tamaño y he tenido mareos acompañados de vómitos algunas noches. Fui con el doctor del pueblo, le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, me lo prometió, tengo 2 meses y justo hace 2 meseS tu y yo tuvimos sexo y te viniste dentro de mí-

Félix, no dijo nada, solo se puso a meditar la situación. Si ella tenía un hijo del, entonces su relación seria con Octavia se iría a la basura, abortar no está permitido en Equestria y no tiene suficiente como para ir a un lugar como el reino grifo y pagar un doctor y luego regresar, pero recordó lo de su herencia que se aproximaba, podría juntar todos los Bits que tiene y mandar a Blinkie lejos, luego recuperarlos con la herencia de su tío y enviar más Bits luego donde Blinkie, tarde o temprano encontraría a algún semental y problema solucionado.

-Quiero que te vayas a Manehatten, te enviare Bits mensualmente-

-Pe…pe…pero-

-¡Nada de pero! No voy a echar la relación que tengo con Octavia por tu maldito Celo-

Blinkie se echo a llorar, en momentos así es donde a Félix le gustaba apoyar y consolar a la gente, pero estaba demasiado frustrado.

-¿Puedo al menos despedirme de Octavia?-

-Bueno, pero si le dices que te vas porque estas preñada, no le digas quien es el padre. Eso echaría a perder todo, ¿entiendes?-

-Sí, entiendo- Dijo Blinkie aun llorando.

9 meses después (Granero de Felix):

-¡¿Por qué no me has enviado los Bits mensuales?!- Grito Blinkie con un canasto con un potrillo.

-Lo siento, pero gaste toda la herencia de mi tío en una casa para mí y Tavi. Para venir aquí tuviste que haber gastado lo último que envié a Manehatten, ¿cierto?-

-¡Si, tu hijo y yo nos morimos de hambre! ¡Mira a nuestro hijo! ¡Míralo!- Dijo Blinkie poniendo el canasto en frente de Félix donde yacía un potrillo de pelaje morado pálido y una melena oscura, con apenas 2 meses de vida.

-La leche materna no es suficiente para alimentarlo, necesito comprar alimento para ambos- Dijo Blinkie llorando.

-Yo estoy por comenzar una nueva vida con la pony que amo, quiero casarme con ella y tener hijos con ella, ¡tú y ese potro fueron un accidente! ¡Accidente que tu causaste!-

-¡Tú también eres responsable, tu pudiste haberte detenido en cuando te dije que me Montaras! ¡Pero no lo hiciste!-

-¡Tu sabes bien que el aroma de una pony en celo y recién hecha toda una yegua altera las hormonas de cualquier semental! ¡Lo sabías y tomaste provecho de eso para tenerme montándote!-

Blinkie se echo a llorar. "Aun así tienes una responsabilidad con nosotros, no puedes dejarnos solos."

-Lo siento, pero quiero comenzar una vida nueva con Tavi, eso incluye sacarte de la mía, ya te las arreglaras, supongo que aun tienes suficientes Bits para regresar a Manehatten. Aunque le digas a alguien será tu palabra contra la mía, viniendo de Manehatten, cualquiera creería que quedaste preñada ahí y luego viniste a buscar un padre aqui. Yo debo regresar al trabajo, hoy es el cumpleaños de Tavi y le tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Félix subiendo al segundo piso del granero.

-Tú, eres... ¡UN BASTARDO!- Blinkie toma la lámpara de aceite y se la tira en la cabeza a Félix provocando que este cállese del segundo piso del granero, la lámpara se rompió en el heno provocando fuego.

Blinkie vio el cuerpo de Félix ahí tirado, por un momento pensó en sacarlo, pero estaba llena de odio y tristeza.

-¡Espero que sufras!- Dijo Blinkie tomando el canasto con su hijo y saliendo del granero, para luego irse a la estación de trenes y nunca regresar. Desde el pueblo se podía ver el humo y Blinkie desde la ventana lo veía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Subí a la estación del tren para nunca regresar, ese día de tu cumpleaños mate al padre de mi hijo y al amor que nunca me correspondió, espero que el dolor de perderlo no haya sido tan grande como para arruinar tu vida, perdóname, por favor, perdóname- _Fin de la carta.

-No lo puedo, creer, ¿entonces Félix? ¡¿Lyra que estas asiendo?!- Dijo Vinyl al notar como sin darse cuenta Lyra había sacado unas velas de uno de los muebles y empezó a quemar la carta.

Vinyl hizo brillar su cuerno y apago el fuego -¡¿Qué crees que estas asiendo?!-

-Vinyl, todo lo que Tavi lucho, para volver a ser feliz, todo ese esfuerzo habrá sido en vano si no quemo esta carta- Dijo Lyra.

-¿Tú no tienes la autoridad o el derecho para decidir así en la vida de Tavi. Ella merece saber la verdad- Dijo Vinyl claramente enojada.

-Tavi perderá la esperanza, esperanza que tú le diste al entregarle tu amor. Ella no debe saber lo que Félix o su hermana hicieron-

-El tuvo un hijo, engaño a Tavi, por mi que se pudra-

-¿Crees que le aria bien, saber que su amado, el que lloro por años, fue un bastardo que la engaño con su hermana? Tavi ahora tiene una nueva vida, te tiene a ti. Su vida finalmente es feliz y en los años que la conocí nunca la había visto así. No voy a permitir que la tristeza invada su mundo nuevamente, que el dolor que yacía en su corazón vuelva a ella- Dijo Lyra mirando fijamente a Vinyl.

-Pero, seria ocultarle la verdad-

-A veces la verdad no basta. Tavi merece más, ella merece seguir siendo feliz. Ya supero lo de Félix, ¿quieres arrastrarla nuevamente al dolor y tristeza? Ella es fuerte, pero saber que el Semental que amo por tantos años, ¡Esto la destrozaría! Ella incontables noches lloro en mi hombro desahogando sus penas, si tengo que cargar con la culpa de ocultarle la verdad, yo lo acepto, por el bien de su felicidad, pero. ¿Tu lo aceptas?-

Vinyl se quedo con la boca abierta, nunca había oído a Lyra hablar de esa forma, pensó en lo que le había dicho, y en ver a Tavi, la pony que ella amaba sufriendo nuevamente como dijo Lyra, no le gustaba para nada.

-Esta, bien-

Lyra volvió a encender la vela y empezó a quemar nuevamente la carta. El fuego estaba quemando todo rastro de la confesión de Blinkie Pie. Lyra miraba el fuego, la horrible verdad se extinguía frente a sus ojos.

Mientras tanto: "Pero casi siempre sale a la Luz"

En el Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie entretenía a los pequeños bebes cake, hasta que:

-Pinkie ¿puedes ir a buscar la correspondencia?- Le dijo la señora Cake.

-Claro, ya vuelvo pequeños, para seguir jugando al Dragón y sus hijos Dragón en el castillo parlante hecho de Dragones con muebles hecho de Dragón y seguir venerando al dios Dragón hecho con cubos de azúcar y la espada mano-

-¿De dónde habrá sacado esa extraña cosa que llama mano?- Pregunta el señor Cake.

-No lo sé cielo, una noche llego con ella y de ahí no la deja tranquila, pero no la toques, creo que hace algo en las noches con ella-

Pinkie Pie, se dirigió al buzón y saco las cartas.

-Veamos, publicidad, publicidad, demanda de acoso, Blinkie Pie, demanda, ¡Espera! ¡Blinkie! ¿Una carta? ¡Qué bien! Hace tanto que no la veo-

Pinkie abre el sobre y lee la carta.

-_Querida Pinkie, te he extrañado tanto, aun recuerdo el día que te fuiste de la granja. Tu alegre sonrisa me ha hecho tanta falta estos años. No sé cual carta llegue primero y esta es una confesión, ya que tu también necesitas saber esto, cuando mi hermana Octavia lo sepa necesitara de tu apoyo. Si no lo sabes, te lo escribí._

_Todo empezó con un Semental llamado Félix…-_

**Fin**

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, si lo notaron partí el titulo a la mitad, XD, completo seria. "A veces la verdad no basta, pero casi siempre sale a la luz."**

**Nos vemos en "Amor Eclipsado"**

**Se despide: Fun Night.**


	10. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado

**Capitulo 10 "Yo siempre estaré a tu lado"**

Primera persona Vinyl:

Luego de quemar la carta salimos de la casa de Tavi, aun me siento un poco mal por ocultarle la verdad, pero si es cierto lo que Lyra me dijo, prefiero que nunca sepa la verdad a que sufra y se lamente. Ya todo está solucionado, según la carta Blinkie se suicido o al menos eso quiso decir con que "yo ya no estaré aquí". Aun así no puedo evitar sentir pena por la pobre yegua, le aposto al caballo equivocado.

-Adiós Vinyl, recuerda esto lo hicimos por el bien de mi amiga y de tu novia-

-Sí, si… ya entendí, no te preocupes, no le diré nada-

-Las únicas que sabemos lo de Blinkie y Félix somos tú y yo, si llega a saberlo no será por mí-

-Heey, hicimos un pacto de mantenerlo en secreto, Vinyl Scrach siempre cumple su palabra-

-Bien. Bueno yo iré a mi casa, espero que Bon Bon ya tenga lista la comida, te veré después Vinyl, esto ya nos hace mas unidas- Se acerca a mí y me abraza.

Me mira y me dice con una voz seductora -Mas unidas de lo que puedes imaginar-

-Lyra, ya hablamos de esto, lo nuestro termino hace meses-

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero sé que te incomoda, jeje, quería cortar la tensión con un poco de humor, se que aun te sientes mal, pero descuida hicimos lo correcto-

-Si tu lo dices-

-Exacto. Ahora me voy, adiós Vinyl-

-Adiós-

Me dirigí a mi casa, pasado mañana llegara Tavi, mi querida Tavi. Espero que lo que estoy asiendo sea lo correcto. Nunca antes había tenido una relación seria con nadie, la mayoría de los sementales con los que he estado luego de una noche loca ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres y las pocas yeguas con las que he estado es lo mismo. Tavi es la primera que me hace sentir, ¿cómo decirlo?, Bien.

Voy caminando por el pueblo, siempre a paso tranquilo. De repente Pinkie choca conmigo y me empuja al suelo bruscamente.

-¡Heey, que te pasa Pinkie!-

-Vinyl, oh, oh, oh… lo… lo siento, voy… voy a la casa de Tavi-

-Pues ella no está en casa- Le digo levantándome del suelo.

-¡Que! y ¿Dónde está?-

-Fue a Canterlot este fin de semana a buscar algunas cosas para traerlas a su nueva casa, ¿Qué no te lo dijo?-

-¡NO! Oh, no… Oh no-

-¿Pero qué te pasa?, actúas más raro de lo acostumbrado- Pinkie tenía una expresión en su cara de haber visto un fantasma, tenía el pelo lacio y movía sus ojos en todas direcciones, además sudaba mucho.

-No, no puedo decirte, lo siento- Se fue corriendo a no sé dónde y me dejo con la intriga.

Bien supongo que es solo Pinkie Pie, siendo Pinkie Pie, esa frase se hizo popular con el tiempo en el pueblo, jeje.

Sigo mi camino hacia mi hogar, ho más bien mi segundo hogar, cuando Tavi tiene conciertos ocupo mi casa, pero cuando está en Ponyvillle me quedo en la de ella. Solo me queda esperar que regrese y hacer como que no sé nada, espero poder.

2 días después:

Bien, hoy llega Tavi. Voy a juntarme con Lyra para ir a la estación del tren para recibirla y de paso ayudarla con lo que traiga.

Fuimos a la estación del tren, pero al parecer el tren llego antes y llegamos un poquito tarde, no vimos a Tavi por ninguna parte. Decidimos ir a su casa, ¿donde más podría estar?, a menos que no haya regresado de Canterlot, lo cual no creo, siempre me mencionaba lo mucho que odiaba esa asquerosa ciudad llena de gente falsa y prejuiciosa que le recordaban un poco a ella como era antes.

-Espero que este en su casa-

-Claro que estará ahí Vinyl, donde mas iba a ir, quizás se aburrió de esperarnos y simplemente se fue, no es para tanto, jeje-

-No se… Presiento algo raro, sabes ese día que quemamos la carta vi a Pinkie un poco extraña y…- Que estúpida, como no me di cuenta antes. Si Tavi recibía una carta de Blinkie, ¿porque Pinkie no recibiría alguna?

-¡Vinyl!- Fue lo último que escuche de Lyra antes de salir galopando a toda velocidad.

Tengo que llegar rápido a la casa antes que, ¡Oh no!. Voy galopando a toda velocidad, debo llegar, no puedo permitir que Pinkie le diga algo relacionado con Blinkie o Félix, no puedo, ¡no puedo!.

-¡Vinyl espérame! ¿Qué pasa?- Me dice Lyra ya galopando a mi lado.

Llego a la casa de Tavi, abro la puerta. ¡Maldición! Esto era lo que me temía, están Pinkie con su pelo lacio, ahí una carta en la mesita cerca del sofá donde están sentadas, Tavi llora mientras observa la carta frente a sus ojos. Tavi llora, ella está llorando y no me gusta verla en ese estado. Me mira y me saco las gafas. De su boca salen unas palabras que me hacen erizar.

-En la correspondencia, no está la carta que Blinkie también envió para mí-

La observo, en eso llega Lyra, también mira la escena, se echa al suelo con los ojos como platos y totalmente sorprendida.

-Puedo explicarlo-

-¡Ustedes! La carta que Blinkie me envió no está en mi correspondencia porque ustedes le hicieron algo- Tavi se veía tan triste, nunca la había visto con esa mirada de dolor, rabia y tristeza juntas, tome aire y me prepare para decir la verdad, pero…

-Yo queme la carta, quería protegerte- Confeso Lyra.

Pinkie permanecía callada, esta también era la primera vez que veía a Pinkie de esa forma, callada quieta y con una mirada triste.

Octavia fijo su mirada en Lyra.

-Por favor perdóname amiga, yo solo pensé en tu felicidad, Vinyl no tiene nada que ver. ¡Yo queme esa carta para evitarte lo que estas pasando ahora mismo!- La voz se Lyra de volvía rasposa.

-Lyra-

-Dime Octavia-

-¡TE ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS VALLANSE!- Tavi estaba llena de rabia, rabia con nosotras, rabia de haberle mentido, rabia por todo lo que sucedió y en especial rabia a la vida misma.

Se levanto del sofá y subió las escaleras corriendo y llorando. Yo quería subir a consolarla, pero Pinkie me detuvo.

-¡Vinyl!- Lo primero que le escucho decir después de haber permanecido en silencio.

-¿Ah?-

-Deja a mi hermana en paz, necesita estar sola unos momentos- ¿Ese fue un tono serio? Bueno la situación no era para más, a mí amada pony se le rompió el corazón.

-¿Pinkie tú crees que en verdad me odie?- Me voltee esa había sido Lyra.

-No lo creo. Tampoco creo que odie a Blinkie o a Félix, simplemente está dolida y frustrada-

Valla, Pinkie Pie podría ser muy sabia a veces, este ha sido un día de desagradables sorpresas.

Las tres salimos de la casa, decidimos dejar a Tavi sola, se merece unos momentos de soledad para ordenar sus ideas y para calmar el dolor de su corazón. Miro al segundo piso, cerró las cortinas, me vuelvo a colocar mis gafas, no quiero que nadie me vea con la expresión de dolor que reflejan mis ojos.

Llego a mi casa, no antes de dejar a Lyra a la suya, Pinkie se fue por su cuenta, creo que a la granja de su amiga. Lyra me miro con un expresión muy triste en su rostro, de verdad le dolieron las palabras de Tavi aunque solo las haya dicho por enfado y dolor, se que Lyra no tiene muchas amigas, ella es una pony muy agradable, pero es muy selectiva para eso.

Ya en mi casa, me dirijo a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama, no me di cuenta cuando pasaron las horas y ya era casi de noche. Me quede dormirá pensando en Tavi, incluso se me olvido quitarme las gafas para echarme una siesta, no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas antes de quedarme dormida, mis gafas estaban empañadas.

Ya es casi de noche, creo que debería ir a ver a Tavi. Después de todo yo la amo mucho y hasta donde sé, ella me sigue queriendo. Además Lyra acepto toda la culpa. Salgo de la casa, miro el cielo a Tavi le gustan las noches así, llena de estrellas y con la Luna rodeada por esponjosas nubes, espero que este bien, sé que si yo la ayudo y estoy a su lado podre hacerla salir adelante. Llego a su casa, aun tengo la copia de la llave que me entrego, todo está igual, esa maldita carta sigue en la mesa cerca del sofá. Las luces están apagadas, subo las escaleras, me quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación de Tavi, tengo miedo de que este peor o que dé quizás se enoje al verme, abro un poco la puerta para ver si está durmiendo, no logro verla acostada, la abro un poco más, ¿una silla tirada? ¡Esperen!, la abro de con una patada,

-¡Oh NOOOO!-

La imagen que está en frente de mi me deja aterrorizada, Tavi colgada desde una de las vigas del techo de su cuarto, hago brillar mi cuerno la bajo delicadamente, la recuesto en el piso.

-T…Tavi- Sus ojos están cerrados, sus mejillas tienen marcas de que estuvo llorando mucho, se me rompe el corazón en pedazos, pero, no puedo dejar que muera.

Le hago respiración boca a boca, golpeo su pecho -¡Reacciona!-

Le doy todo mi aire, incluso aunque no sea muy buena en la magia la cubro con un aura mágica si llega a servir de algo.

-¡Por favor Tavi Reacciona! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas!- La trato de reanimar, pero sigue igual, la respiración boca a boca parece no hacerle efecto.

-Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes sola- Tavi, ¿Por qué?.

-Quédate conmigo-

Me echo a llorar sobre su vientre, ella era una buena pony, no se merecía morir así, la quería tanto, ni siquiera pude salvarla o decirle cuanto en realidad la amo. Pero, mis orejas se levantan al escuchar unos débiles tosidos, miro el rostro de Tavi, esta tosiendo ¡Sigue vida! Oh Por Luna ¡Sigue Viva!.

-¡Tavi! Respira, respira- Como su cabeza recuesto su cabeza en mis patas traseras, paso mi casco por su rostro. Poco a poco abre los ojos, me mira, yo la miro y habla.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- Eso me dejo atónita -¡¿Cómo de porque?! Tavi, lo que hiciste fue horrible, el quitarte la vida no es la solución-

-Toda mi vida fue una mentira, desde la muerte de Félix llore y me lamente por años por alguien que me había engañado con mi propia hermana, todo lo que fui, todo lo que soy, todo. Fue basado en mi amor y el dolor que le tenía a ese Semental, ya nada tiene sentido, ya nada importa-

-Tavi, no puedo creer que digas eso, yo viví contigo, te vi reír, te vi gozar, te vi ser feliz. ¿Tirarías toda esa felicidad que tenemos juntas? Puedes estar atrapada en el pasado o puedes seguir adelante hacia un mejor futuro y yo, yo que te, que… que. ¡Yo que te amo! estaré ahí para acompañarte, pero por favor quédate conmigo, yo quedaría destrozada si tú te vas, ¿quieres eso? Que sufra por años tu perdida- Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, era la primera vez que alguien me hacia llorar así.

-¡Yo también te amo Vinyl! ¡Perdóname, perdóname por no haber sido más fuerte, por no haber podido confrontar esto!- Tavi me abraza, su cálido abrazo es lo mejor que me pudo haber dado en ese momento, yo le respondo el abrazo.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien, mi amor-

Permanecimos abrazadas hasta dormirnos, desperté y habíamos dormido abrazadas toda la noche, un delgado rayo de sol entraba por la ventana llegándome directo a la cara, me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Tavi del suelo, bajo las escaleras. Voy a la cocina, ella después de una media hora se despierta, la miro, ella me mira, me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-El desayuno está listo señorita Octavia-

**Fin.**

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Feliz año de nuevo a todos ustedes, que la paz y sabiduría de Luna les llegue a todos, XD…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y nos vemos en otra historia. **


End file.
